Assist Me
by Kaname84
Summary: Izuku gets hired as an assistant to Todoroki who immediately has a soft spot for him. The mutual attraction between them is impossible to ignore. This job will consist of much more than paperwork.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own My Hero ****Academia**** or its characters. **

* * *

**Chapter One—**_**Izuku**_

"No, no… please. Not today. _Not today!" _

Out of any day for my car to give me trouble, _today _had to be the day. I'd managed to secure an interview for a position as an assistant to Shoto Todoroki, CEO of the largest and most known publishing company in Japan. It was a huge deal, more than, I was lucky to even have this interview and yet here I was, punching my steering wheel and begging my hunk of junk to cooperate.

This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, especially for a guy like me. For the past two years I'd been waiting tables at a high end restaurant, and it was enough with me working every free second that I had for me to squeeze by. However, my student loans were hanging over my head, threatening to crush me at any given second and now I finally had a chance to get a second job—a _great _job and I was going to be late!

When I realized that I wasn't going to get anywhere with my car, I got back out of it and ran as fast as I could to the nearest bus stop. It didn't do me much good considering I had to wait five minutes before the bus arrived—five minutes that I didn't have. This day couldn't possibly get any worse.

My anxiety prevented me from standing still as I waited for the bus, I was jogging in place as if it would get me there any faster and once the bus finally pulled up, I wanted to be the first one on. Unfortunately, there was a group of elderly people waiting together, one that kept dropping her walking stick and I did my best to help them get on the bus, taking another ten minutes.

The bus could only take me so far, leaving me two blocks away from Todoroki Publishing. I was already late, only by five minutes but that was a lot considering I should have been fifteen minutes early to make a good first impression. I left the bus in such a hurry, that I didn't look where I was going and ran straight into someone, crushing the cup of hot coffee they were holding between us.

"Hot!" I screeched, green eyes widening as I gaped at my white button down shirt now with a large brown stain that was hot and wet. "No, no, no!"

This was it. There was no getting worse than this.

"I'm sorry! So sorry!" I yelled frantically as I ran off, ignoring the woman who was cursing me for everything I was worth.

When I finally ran into the building, I was fifteen minutes late, heaving for each breath and looking worse than I probably ever had in my life. The coffee had yet to dry and I was covered in sweat, still hurrying to the nearest desk where two receptionists were looking at me with disgust.

"Um, hello." I panted. "I'm Izuku Midoriya… I'm here for an interview…"

Both of the ladies blinked at me in disbelief before one of them cleared her throat and picked up the phone. I waited as patiently as I could, my anxiety rising more and more by the second. She spoke to someone, giving my name and then she laid the phone back on the hook and smiled at me.

"Mr. Todoroki will see you in his office. Take the elevator to the twenty-third floor, his office is the only one on that floor."

I nodded and made a beeline for the elevator, my heart pounding. _Mr. Todoroki. _Nobody told me _he _would be interviewing me himself! My true panic didn't set in until I was in the elevator. As soon as he got one look at me he was going to send me on my way. I wasn't prepared. I should have tried to reschedule. I should have never even attempted to try for this job. It was all too much and by the time the elevator came to a stop on the twenty third floor, I had made up my mind to go right back down and not even attempt to humiliate myself any further.

However, when the doors slid open, the CEO himself was just opening the door to his office that was directly ahead of the elevator, a cup of coffee in his free hand. I gulped, face going red in shame. He was dressed impeccably in a light grey suit and black tie, his hair combed and tamed, a striking contrast of red on one side and white on the other. His handsome face had a dark scar over his right side, but it did nothing to take away from his sublime flawlessness. Our eyes met and I was struck with another set of mismatched colors, one blue eye and one grey. He simply blinked at me and raised both his eyebrows as he was seemingly frozen in place.

I stepped off of the elevator nervously, trying my best to cover the stain on my shirt, which was impossible and completely foolish to even attempt but _hey, _I was trying! Trying really hard not to cry that is.

"M-mr. Todoroki… I um… I'm really sorry. I'm late and a mess and I'm sorry… b-but I can explain everything." I tried my best to apologize and savor this opportunity, voice trembling with every word. If I cried now I was going to crawl under a rock and die.

"Mr. Midoriya?" He asked for confirmation and I nodded. "You may come in." He told me and then went inside his office, leaving the door open behind him.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm myself, I followed him into the office, hesitating by the door, unsure if I should leave it open or close it. Mr. Todoroki gestured for me to close the door as he rounded his desk, so I did and then took a seat across from him when I was prompted to do so. I kept quiet, waiting for him to settle himself and begin, because I didn't know what to say or do. I already knew the position was out of my reach—even more so now that I'd showed up like this. It was official, I was going to cry.

"It seems you've had an eventful morning." He mused and took a sip of his coffee before placing it down on his desk. "I was running a little late myself." He confessed, reaching into his suit jacket to retrieve a handkerchief that he offered to me.

I stared at the handkerchief, noting it was embroidered with his initials and looking as if it cost more than my car. Should I take it, maybe he would think me rude for refusing it. But if I did, would I really wipe my sweaty face with it? Then what? Hand it back to him? Have it laundered? Panic was consuming me once more.

"Go on." He encouraged. "I'm taking a leap of faith. If you get the job, you can return it to me later and if you don't get the job, I'll never see my handkerchief again. Make sure you do your best, it's one of my favorites."

"Thank you, sir." I smiled despite everything and accepted the handkerchief, dabbing the silky smooth cotton material against my face until it was free of sweat and then I held tight to it, resting my hands in my lap. "And yes… eventful morning. Um, my car wouldn't start and I had to take the bus but I was running so late so there was a lot of rushing and a coffee incident and it was awful… I promise I don't usually look like this."

"Hm." Mr. Todoroki nodded in understanding and took another sip of his coffee. "I won't hold it against you. Now then, shall we begin the interview?"

"Thank you very much. Yes, sir." I smiled, feeling relieved that he was still giving me a chance to prove my worth.

He reached for a file that had already been laying on his desk and opened it, eyes on its contents as he spoke. "I've gone through your application a few times, but I would like to hear some things explained in person. What attracted you to this position?"

Oh. An easy question to start off.

"I'm still a student right now, but my dream is to become a publishing agent and editor so I'm eager to learn more about the industry. Currently, I have another job at a restaurant, but it's not enough to support me fully and it isn't helping me gain any experience in the publishing field. I really, really want that. I want to put myself into a position that lets me show how much potential and drive I have when it comes to this sort of work. So, this position seemed perfect for what I want. So I can learn and grow _and _have some experience when I finally get my degree and go out into the publishing world."

He hummed and waited a few moments before he asked his a couple more questions. "How confident are you in your current skill level? Are you comfortable and familiar with computers, printers and all that entails?"

"Oh, yes sir! I'm very techy and also a quick learner. I'm confident that I would be a great person for the position. I'm a really hard worker…" I didn't just want the job, I needed it and I would do everything I could to prove myself worthy.

Mr. Todoroki nodded again and then closed the file he had been looking at, gaze raising to me. "And what would you say your strengths and weaknesses are?"

"My strengths are definitely my intellect and ability to multitask. I have a strong work ethic that I have been praised for and I encourage you to speak to my other boss to ask for yourself. My weaknesses… sometimes I do get nervous and I overthink things, but I'm not afraid to ask for help if I need it."

"I see. Last question, Mr. Midoriya." He said and folded his hands on top of his desk. "What is your opinion on Zaru Soba?"

It was a strange question for an interview, but I wasn't going to let that mess me up. Thankfully, it was something I knew of. "It's one of my favorite dishes, especially in the summer. Did you know there are many health benefits, it's very high in protein and really tasty too." I laughed lightly, feeling a lot more comfortable than I had when I arrived. "Overall, my opinion on Zaru Soba is that it's great and… now I kind of want some."

Mr. Todoroki's eyes light up for a second before he reached for his coffee again, finishing off the cup. "That's all I needed to know. We have your contact information and will get back to you tomorrow afternoon to let you whether you got the position or not."

His words made it impossible for me to know how great or slim my chances were, but I was effectively dismissed and all I could do was hope for the best. I stood up slowly and smiled kindly at him. "Thank you for your consideration." I said and held up my hand holding the handkerchief. "I will launder this and return it to you… even if I don't get the position." I promised and then slid it into my pocket, proud of myself for making it through this.

"Then I shall see you again regardless. Safe travels, Mr. Midoriya." He said, the hint of a smirk on his face.

"H-have a good day, Mr. Todoroki." I managed, tone a lot higher than necessary.

Forcing myself not to run, I let myself out slowly and closed the door behind me. It was only when I was alone outside of the office that my heart pounded and my breathing faltered. That was the strangest and most intense thing that I had done in a long time. It was nothing like I expected—_he _was nothing like I expected and oh my he actually went through the interview with me… he still gave me a chance and even if I didn't get the position, I was grateful for that.

The rest of my day was much better, and I was in a great mood. Even though I was still a mess, I was all smiles on my way home, deciding to slow things down and walk. My hands were in my pockets, my right fiddling with the handkerchief until I arrived at the local laundromat and walked inside. I approached the counter, loving how fresh and clean the place smelled.

I wanted to be mindful of the seemingly delicate material, so I thought I would pay for it to be cleaned professionally. The wait for the handkerchief was only twenty minutes and when I received it back, I really wanted to keep it forever. It was so soft and elegant and rich looking—so soft and silky. I wondered if it was his only one, or if he had many. Maybe he had all different colors, but after seeing him in that sharp grey suit, I wondered if he was a colorful person. Maybe he only liked neutral colors and cool tones, then again, maybe he liked to switch things up sometimes.

That night, I had a shift at the restaurant and had a few good tippers which brightened my mood even more. Time didn't seem to sit still for me like it did so often and even when I got home to finish up the essay I had due the following morning, I still couldn't shake the smile from my face—nor could I quit playing with Mr. Todoroki's handkerchief.

.

.

.

My two classes the following morning were simple, boring really. I spent most of my time making notes and comparing theories over some discourse in my creative writing class. It was one of my favorite classes, because it was open and fun and a true learning experience for me. I also spent a fair amount of my morning wondering if I would get a phone call possibly telling me I had the job at Todoroki Publishing. It would be one step closer to me reaching my goals, but I couldn't let myself get my hopes up. After all, I had showed up like a homeless person.

Sadly, my car was still giving me trouble, so I had no choice but to work around it. At least it wasn't so bad as long as I was prepared for it. Punctuation was important and I prided myself in always being early to everything—some friends even calling me an overachiever. That was funny considering I was nobody and had next to nothing. I hadn't achieved anything, but I knew one day I would. To never give up, that was my motto. I had to face everything that came my way, both good and bad, and work through it all.

It was on my way home that afternoon that my phone rang and my heart stopped beating. I stopped where I was, digging my phone out of my pocket and staring at the unprogrammed number in disbelief. _No way. _Wait, I couldn't get excited. It could be a scam caller, or worse, it could be someone calling me to tell me I was a failure and hadn't gotten the position.

Regardless, I swallowed hard and answered. "Hello?"

"_Mr. Midoriya."_

_Holy crap, it's the man himself. _"Mr. Todoroki?" I squeaked and quickly cleared my throat, mentally chiding myself for getting flustered. My cheeks shouldn't have been so red.

"_Good afternoon."_ He said in greeting and got straight to business. "_I called to congratulate you on getting the position, we'll need to schedule a follow up meeting in order to get you settled in."_

"Called to… settle a follow up… WAIT WHAT?!" I screamed, completely in a daze. Nothing was making sense. His words rang through my head repeatedly in a jumbled mess as I tried to make sense of it all. No way he just called to tell me I got the position, yet that was exactly what he said. "Oh wow, I'm going to cry. This is the best thing that's ever happened… and after I showed up looking so trashy. Maybe I seemed as desperate as I am, but did he really pity me or actually see that I do have potential? Probably both, I mean that would make sense, yeah I can totally see it. Holy cow, I can't believe this. I have a position—Mr. Todoroki is a really nice guy apparently, I should—"

"_Izuku."_

I gasped. Mr. Todoroki was still on the phone and he called me by my first name. "... I was thinking out loud, wasn't I?" It was one of my worst habits, one I just couldn't seem to shake.

"_It's alright, I know you're just excited to have received the internship."_ He told me. "_I can fit you in tomorrow morning at eight or later that night, a little after nine. Do either of those times work for you?" _

I tried not to scream, managing to keep it down to a quiet squeal. "When do you prefer to have me sir? Anytime is fine for me, I'll have my schedule clear no matter what!"

"_Nine would be the most ideal."_

"Tomorrow night?" I asked, heart speeding up a bit at the late hour. Would anyone else even be in the office at that time?

"_Yes, I have more free time then."_ He explained.

_More free time? _Maybe it would take a while and he didn't want to have to rush our discussions. Of course. "Very well. I'll be there by nine."

"_Until then, Mr. Midoriya."_

"Oh, um, sir!" I called before he could hang up and smiled when he waited to hear what I had to say. "Thank you."

"_You're welcome."_ He said and then added, "_I look forward to working with you."_

"Me too!" I grinned, feeling beyond excited. "See you tomorrow, sir."

I hung up the phone and stared at it, being completely still and quiet for all of three seconds before I screamed. Nobody could understand my elation at receiving that phone call and actually securing the position. I couldn't wait to give this my all and show Mr. Todoroki that he made the right choice with me.

I had to return his handkerchief too!

.

.

.

Since I didn't have to meet Mr. Todoroki until nine, I didn't have to miss any classes, or my shift at the restaurant. It was a sucky day at work, but my excitement to see my new boss again and learn more about my position prevented my mood from souring.

My shift ended at eight and since my car was still out of commission and I didn't want to risk being late, I took the next bus as far as I could and then walked my way to Todoroki Publishing. It was already dark out and I was thankful for my uniform consisting of black slacks and a white long sleeve button down, so at least I looked presentable.

And I didn't have to run.

I arrived with fifteen minutes to spare, perfect for me. As I wandered in, I fussed with my curly hair, knowing there was no taming it, but still trying anyway. Just as I expected, the receptionists from the day before were not behind the desk and other than a couple security guards by the entrance, I didn't see anyone else as I made my way to the elevator and up to the twenty third floor.

I was early… and he did say a little _after _nine, so that had me hesitating outside of his office. I didn't want to impose or interrupt him if he was in the middle of anything, but I also didn't want him waiting on me if he was expecting me to show up earlier. In the end, I decided to announce my arrival, if he wanted me to wait, I would. I walked over to the door and knocked three times, waiting patiently while moving my ear closer to the door so I could hear if he acknowledged me.

"Shit." I heard Mr. Todoroki curse quietly before he called out much louder, "Come in."

It sounded like he wasn't quite ready for me, but since I was called in, I opened the door. "Good evening, sir." I greeted him with a smile, finding him seated at his desk, his suit jacket hanging over the back of his chair, a couple empty cups on his desk along with an intimidating stack of papers. Maybe he wasn't as free as he thought he'd be.

"Good evening." He said as he made a mark on a piece of paper with a pen. Then he set it down, giving me his full attention. "I apologize for making you wait, I thought I would be finished before you got here. The time completely escaped my notice."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm not in any rush… anything I can help with?" I walked over to stand in front of his desk, wondering if he'd already finished the big stack, or if the smaller stack was what he had completed.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to take up your time." He declined. "We have a few things to sort out before I can put you to work."

Feeling dejected, I plopped down in the chair across from him. "But my time is yours and if I help we can sort things out sooner. Don't you think?"

Mr. Todoroki raised a brow at me. "Are you . . . pouting, Mr. Midoriya."

Oh crap. I straightened my face quickly. "N-no way."

"Mmhm." He mused, a small smirk appearing, but he soon schooled his features. "If you're that eager then I supposed there isn't any harm in letting you lend a hand."

"Yes!" I grinned and scooted my chair closer, eager to help him anyway I could. "Just tell me what you need and I'll take care of it."

"There was a miscommunication earlier today between me and one of the editors." He informed, taking out a pencil from his desk. "One of our authors started her vacation this afternoon, but we needed a hard copy of her latest novel before she traveled out of the country. I told him to have her prepare the final draft and then go pick it up at four, an hour before her flight. At six thirty I get a call from him saying that she never showed up to deliver the novel. He couldn't get a hold of her by cell phone, so I had to intervene and pull some strings.

"I spoke to her through the airline phone on the plane to find out that he was the one that never showed up and she left, not wanting to miss her flight. I called the editor back, relay the story she told me, asking for an explanation. Apparently he heard me say six instead of four and completely messed up the time. Luckily, the author took a risk and left her work sitting outside of her apartment door. The editor retrieved it and brought it to my office a little after eight. I examined the novel and realized it was _not_ the final draft and demanded he show me the message he sent the author. What I have in front of me, Mr. Midoriya, is the _first_ draft of her novel that he was going to pick up at six."

"There were no major changes after the first draft?" I asked for clarification. With such a short amount of time, pulling a full edit on the first draft of a novel wouldn't be so simple. "Do you have the digital copy?"

Mr. Todoroki sighed. "Some writers are extremely sensitive and only give out hard copies. She, unfortunately, was one of them. The editor told me there were no major changes from what he and her discussed a few weeks ago, but at this point I don't trust his word or his hearing skills. All I can do is edit the novel and then type it up to email it to the author. Hopefully she responds and makes whatever changes are needed before the deadline."

"And the deadline is when exactly?" I asked, noticing that the bigger stack had already been gone through by him. He was quick.

"The day after tomorrow." He answered and handed me the pencil. "Would you finish editing the hard copy while I start typing it up?"

I stared at the pencil, stomach fluttering. Little old me, editing a real novel… "pinch me." I had to be dreaming. "Editing… _me… _this has never happened before. I really wasn't expecting this—I mean coffee runs and making copies and reading emails, _sure, _but EDITING? Oh wow, it's not even my first day, like my _real _first day, but here I am—taking this pencil and starting my first edit." I took the pencil and slid the small stack over to me. "It's going to be weird coming in at the end, but that won't stop me. I've got this!"

"Admirable enthusiasm." He complimented, hands going to his keyboard. "Show me what you can do, Izuku."

My heart beat a little faster at the praise and encouragement and I giggled excitedly as I got to work. The novel was an extremely well written mystery that pulled me in, even missing the first three quarters of it and I found only minor things that needed editing as I went through. Mainly formatting things, but it was well polished—as any novel should be before being sent in to an agent.

Mr. Todoroki's quick typing was the only sound in the room as the two of us worked and for once, I didn't start rambling aloud. I was way too focused on the task given to me, one that so important I couldn't even believe it was given to me. I concentrated hard, putting my all into editing the remainder of the draft and then read over it again before getting up to add it to the rest of the papers he had yet to finish typing up. He was working so quickly, I was blown away. While the boss was completely engrossed in his work, I looked around his office.

It was spacious, his desk in the center right in front of the back wall which was all glass, overlooking the city which looked really beautiful from behind so high and at this hour with all the lights shining brightly. My eyes went wide at the sight of it, I hadn't even noticed before.

"Oh wow… so pretty." I whispered, hands and face against the glass as I peered out in awe. Oh, but I had things to do!

The far left of the office had a black leather couch and even a kitchenette. I found a coffee pot there and decided to start a brew—we were going to be here for a while. The small refrigerator was stocked with water and fruit. Mr. Todoroki was apparently a healthy man. Not that I was surprised, he looked so fit and clean and handsome.

On the far right, the entire wall was lined with books which I skimmed over as I waited for the coffee to brew and listened to the steady sound of Mr. Todoroki's typing. His office was as clean as he was… and it smelled like him. I liked it. When the coffee finished, I poured him a cup and carried it over. He didn't seem like a cream and sugar guy, though there was cream and sugar available. I didn't add any to his, deciding to risk it. His mix matched eyes were locked on the screen intently, not even glancing away as I set the coffee on his desk for him. I left him to it, returning to the coffee pot to pour myself a cup—having extra cream and sugar.

The first sip had me humming in delight. It was warm and perfectly sweetened. I wished I could do more, but I couldn't type up the novel for him and I didn't want to overstep either. Deciding to keep quiet and not distract him from his work, I returned to my seat across from him, wishing it was beside him instead so I could see what he was typing—though watching _him _certainly wasn't bad. He looked even better when he was so focused, still calm and cool, but with such concentration. For some reason I wondered what kind of faces he'd make in all sorts of situations. No matter what, I was sure he'd always be hot.

Wait… what?

My last thought had my face flushing scarlet and I tore my gaze away from him. That didn't last long though. Mere seconds and I was looking back at him, gripping my cup a little tighter when he picked up his own and had a sip.

He paused, staring intensely at his computer before taking a second sip. "Thank you." He hummed and shifted his gaze towards me. "How did you know I like it black?"

"Just a hunch." I smiled warmly at him, definitely not blushing. Who am I kidding—my face was hotter than my coffee.

Mr. Todoroki continued to watch me and soon a small smile appeared on his face. "A leap of faith. You have good instincts."

"I like to think so." I shifted in my seat slightly and crossed my legs, trying to hide behind my cup but I wasn't so sure it was working out.

"Modest, too. It's a shame you said I was a really nice guy."

_A shame? _I blinked at his words, tilting my head slightly in confusion. "What do you mean? You are really—OH! That reminds me," I set my cup on his desk and reached in my pocket to pull out the handkerchief folded in there and held it out to him with a big smile. "I had it cleaned for you. Thank you so much."

He glanced down at the cloth and then back at me. "That isn't mine."

"W-what?" I asked, stunned. How could he even think that? Did he forget that he gave it to me? We had a whole conversation about it though… more than once. "S-sir, it _is. _Yesterday… remember you—and I… it's yours."

"I've never seen it before." He said, his small break over as he went back to typing.

_Never seen it before… _"B-but sir… you loaned it to me and… and…" _it has your initials on it! _

"If I had ever given my lucky handkerchief to a complete stranger who had a rough day, I wouldn't want to take it back. It seemed they needed it more than I did." He said and gave me another small smile. "Not that there is such a person because I most certainly didn't loan it to anyone."

_His lucky handkerchief._

Clutching the cloth in my hand, I pulled it back to me and held it against my chest. He wanted me to keep it, didn't he? That's what this was. A gift…

"I will treasure this." I murmured, feeling touched from the bottom of my heart. They do say it's the little things that feel the biggest.

"I don't doubt it."

I really could have burst into tears, never expecting to meet someone so kind. He'd given me a wonderful opportunity and only proved to me more that he really was nice and thoughtful. I stared at the handkerchief in my hand, toying with the end between my thumb and index finger while Mr. Todoroki worked.

Even with his incredible speed, it still took another three hours for him to finish typing up the novel. By then, we'd finished the pot of coffee and I'd busied myself moving the pages for him as he went. When he finally finished, I straightened the papers and placed them in the large envelope they belonged to. It was almost one in the morning, but after all the coffee and excitement, I wasn't tired. I was raring to go and eager to learn more about my position—and hear his thoughts on my editing, since he had yet to say anything.

"You're so fast, sir. I can't believe you finished it tonight." I smiled sweetly at him. "Would you like me to file this or do you need it out?"

"You may file it." He said and leaned back in his chair, eyes on me. "You're certainly on a roll tonight, Mr. Midoriya."

There was something _really _intimidating about him when he was all eyes on me—something that made my face turn red and my gaze avert. I quickly took the envelope and walked over to the filing cabinets, looking through until I found the correct place to put it. Everything was alphabetized so it made it simple to figure out.

"I haven't done anything…" I mumbled, not sure how to feel about him thinking highly of me. Was he thinking highly of me? Was this praise… I liked whatever it was, for sure, but I didn't know what was happening.

"And there's that modesty again. I already knew you had the makings of a great editor, but I didn't expect you to be so attentive." He said and then added, "But now that I think about it . . . I shouldn't have been surprised at all."

"Shouldn't have been surprised… makings of a great editor… w-what do you mean?" He was being too nice now. Any more and I may overheat.

Mr. Todoroki shrugged in response, but his eyes were gleaming. "Let's just say I'm very observant. You'll do well here."

There was something more going through his head, I was certain of it. Still, I had no way of knowing what thoughts he was having and no matter how badly I tried to figure it out, I came up with nothing.

"I will do my best, sir." I promised him while moving to take my seat once more.

"Good." He said, sitting up straight. "Now let's have that discussion I owe you. As you know, the internship is being my personal assistant. You'll be expected to accompany me throughout the day and act as my liaison in order to help prevent miscommunications like today. I can't spend all my time repeating myself or hounding employees to do what they should already be doing. Aside from that, your focus should be on learning and gaining as much experience as you can."

It seemed that I would be even more important than I thought. Truthfully, I expected to be running around and catering to Mr. Todoroki's needs. Coffee. Food. Other things. But he was keeping me to really lighten his load and that was gratifying. I would get to be hands on and really learn some things. This was so much better than I expected.

"I'm eternally grateful for the opportunity and I promise I won't let you down. As this is very important to my growth as an aspiring editor, I would like to work full time here and just take shifts at the restaurant when I'm not needed here. With my classes, some I'm taking online and some are on campus. My campus classes are Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings, but I could try and switch to evening classes if you need me to. I'm sure you may need me in the mornings—or all day. I will have to discuss things with my professors, maybe they have a suggestion or two.

"I could possibly even do more online so I don't have to go in as often. Or, if you don't really need me on the weekends, I could do school and my other job then… but wait, I'm not sure. Weekend classes on campus are unlikely due to my courses. I suppose I could still ask, that wouldn't hurt. Maybe the evening classes would be best after all, or I could even try to have one longer day and then have more time to be with you. That wouldn't do at all though, that could take up an entire day when you would—"

"Izuku." He interrupted. "You don't have to worry, we'll work around your school schedule. My work weeks are Monday through Saturday, but it's up to you whether you want the weekends off to take shifts at your other job. As long as I can contact you during the week when you aren't able to be here, and you work hard and keep up on your duties, I won't have any complaints."

"So on the days I have classes, I'll just come in once I finish? And I want to work here, not there! I'll be here anytime you want me. Saturday too. I can work at the restaurant on Sundays. And… and I'm serious, I'll be so dedicated to being your assistant, I'm going to blow your mind."

Whoa. What am I saying? Whose confidence was this? Now I was blushing again, great. How embarrassing.

He raised his hands up in surrender, chuckling at me. "Easy, I believe you. I arrive at the office at seven every morning and you can come by when you can on the days you have classes."

"Got it. I'll be here by seven every other day and after classes I should arrive a little after lunch time." I would just focus on my online classes after work at night. Easy.

"It's decided." He stood up from his chair and slipped his suit jacket back on. "Well, I've taken too much of your time already and we both need some rest. I'll drive you home."

_Drive me home? _"W-what? No, sir. That's okay." I shook my head quickly, not wanting to be a burden to him. My home was probably way out of his way. "Oh, but there aren't any buses at this hour and… that is a far walk. It would take at least an hour—probably two. It's also dark and scary out there. I would hate to have to walk all the way home, but cabs are running! Yeah. I'll call a cab."

Mr. Todoroki walked over towards the door, pulling it open. "Come along, Mr. Midoriya. We'll pick up some food on the way. I'm starving."

"Ooh! Food, you say?" I beamed, hurrying behind him. My stomach was rumbling just at the thought.

I hadn't eaten since lunch and even that was a small portion. My excitement dimmed when I remembered that I was under strict orders from myself not to eat out. The power bill was due in just a few days and money was tight. I couldn't be careless, my mother was depending on me. When I thought it safe, I pulled out my wallet for a peek and realized take out was out of the question for me.

As we stepped into the elevator, I tucked my wallet back in my pocket. Hopefully with my new position, I wouldn't have issues like this in the future, but for now, this is how things were. It wasn't a big deal, I would find something at home, I just didn't want to embarrass myself by having no spare money—or by him seeing the small apartment building I lived in. Regardless, I was thankful for his kindness and happy to tag along with him on any stop he needed to make on the way.

* * *

**A/N: A KanaTyy collaboration XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two—**_**Shoto**_

The car was silent as I drove along the empty streets to the small diner I liked to visit. It was really late and I didn't want to keep Midoriya for much longer, but I wanted to make sure he ate at least. He had saved me some time by assisting me and helped ease my headache from dealing with incompetence all day. There were a handful of employees that lacked common sense and attention to detail, but for the most part the company was run by capable and hard working staff members.

It was a trying and long journey to straighten out the mess my father had given me, but now the publishing company had a respectable reputation both behind and in front of closed doors. I had made the place my own and built strong relationships with writers and editors all over the world. It had become my passion and my escape, my safe place that sometimes drove me up the wall. I enjoyed it all the same though and wouldn't trade it for anything.

Things had gotten a lot more stressful than usual with my previous assistant and I knew what the cause was. She wasn't as discrete or as subtle as she thought she was and very few people had the ability to pull one over me. There was no other choice but to get rid of her, although the woman's snide comment about Zaru Soba was the final nail in the coffin. The suggestion to take on an intern was more than welcomed by one of my top editors, Momo Yaoyorozu.

It saved me the trouble of having to search for someone and it was a fresh way to bring striving editors into the mix. Of course I wouldn't have taken just any intern, but I agreed with the idea of training and educating the next generation. They may well be working for me in the future as long as they possessed the drive and required skill set. I certainly thought that was the case for Midoriya and had high hopes for him. His resume was admittingly and pleasantly impressive, easily standing out above the others that had applied for the position.

Meeting him in person really sealed the deal, I was quite taken with his personality. Shy and awkward, but genuine and dedicated. It wasn't hard for me to judge his character and I thought we would get along well. Then there was an uncanny charm about him that I was sure he was completely ignorant of. Wild virescent curls that complemented greens orbs, an endearing smile that lit up his whole face. I didn't have a type per say, but I did have a secret thing for freckles. Midoriya was cute and oh so naive.

I wouldn't deny or fight the attraction that overcame me, but from what little I had seen, the young intern barely had any defenses. It wasn't in my nature to take advantage and I had never been interested in anyone I worked with. However, outside of the office and off the clock I couldn't be bothered with rules and regulations. My mind was made up, I was simply a man with a desire to seduce Izuku regardless of the consequences.

My gaze flickered over to Midoriya after I parked in front of the diner and cut the engine. "Have you ever been here before?"

He looked at the diner ahead of us, green eyes wide and excited. "No, sir. Never. It looks really nice and wholesome… like probably a place families can come but couples too and friends I mean… or… or colleagues like us…"

I nodded in agreement, unbucking my seatbelt. "Or people on dates." I mused and got out of the car.

Midoriya didn't move from his spot in the car, but I could see that brain of his working hard, his lips mulling together every few seconds. I came around to the passenger side and opened the door for him.

"Shall we?"

"Y-you didn't have to open my door." He stammered, cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as he scrambled to exit the car, meekly peeking up at me before averting his eyes and blushing harder. "S-sorry."

His behavior was both endearing and adorable, but I refrained from teasing him too much for now. "Don't worry about it." I told him and shut the door.

After locking the vehicle and activating the alarm, I led the way inside the blue and white building. There was only one other person seated inside which left us with plenty of space to choose from. I settled on a booth and passed one of the menus over to Midoriya once he sat across from me.

"Order whatever you like." I said as I took off my suit jacket and proceeded to roll up the sleeve of my shirt.

Midoriya flipped through the menu with furrowed brows and lips settled in a flat line. His thinking face was back but his expression softened when he reached the back of the menu where the drinks were listed. He held the menu up close to his face, peeking over it at me with a shy smile.

"They have tea…"

"Hm." I hummed thoughtfully and studied him. Knowing he wasn't the type to take from others, I had my suspicions of what was going on in that head of his. "It might be small, but they have a wide variety of things here."

I caught sight of his lower lip jutting out before his face disappeared behind the menu. "Y-yeah, I see… I'm just not very hungry or anything and the tea looks really good on the menu… I've never had this kind of tea before so I want to try it and it's not overly expensive or anything so I think it will be okay to try it. The black tea looks okay too, but this green tea is almost _fancy _and I'm content having only the tea—it's not a bad choice in my personal opinion but—"

"Izuku." I interrupted, amused. His ranting was truly telling. "Like I said before, order what you please. It's my treat."

He dropped the menu flat on the table, revealing his bright red, freckled cheeks. "I couldn't possibly… that would be like—what you said before—and I never intended to… I mean, not that I would mind it or—ah no, no, that's not what I meant to say at all. I just, I'm okay. I'm fine. I'm good. Tea is good."

"Relax, it's my way of repaying you for helping me and keeping you up at this time of night." I assured him, but didn't let the idea of a date go completely. "When it is like _that_, I won't be sitting across from you. Booths are better shared side by side, don't you think?"

"Like _that?" _He squeaked under his breath, blush darkening until he was candy apple red all over. His hands raised to his cheeks, holding them as he gawked at me. "I wasn't… I didn't mean to come off like… I mean I've _never _even done something like _that. _That's… with you… oh no…"

_Oh yes._ "If I didn't know any better, I would consider that an invitation, Izuku." I smirked, unable to help myself.

"Ah…" He covered his eyes, dropping his head. "I'm sorry… it was an accident… I—I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I wasn't trying anything f-funny."

I took it easy on him and let up. He was so fun to tease, but I didn't want to push him too far. "I'm not uncomfortable. It's quite the opposite in fact, but forgive me. I got a little carried away." I said and gently nudged his foot with my own in an attempt to get him to look at me. "Still in the mood for tea?"

Midoriya spread his fingers to glance up at me and nodded slowly. "Y-yes sir."

A waitress came over to take our orders and collect the menus, but I was quick to speak for the both of us. Midoriya was worrying about the price and trying to pay for himself, but I wasn't going to give him the chance. I asked for water, some Zaru Soba, triangle cut sandwiches, a bagel and a cup of green tea. I could tell the intern wanted to protest, but the words seemed to die on his lips as I gave him a small smile. I wanted to show my gratitude and respect for a job well done.

It didn't take long for our food to be prepared and I was admittingly pretty hungry. There was no hesitation as I dug into my Zaru Soba after the waitress had delivered our meals, my stomach growling at the sight of it. Midoriya began eating as well and picked up one of the sandwiches. I was glad he wasn't resisting anymore, not that I would have let him. I could be exceedingly stubborn when it came down to it.

We settled into a comfortable silence even though I could tell his mind was still racing. He was the type to get stuck in his own head a lot which I considered to be a double edge sword. I could be the same way sometimes, overthinking things, but it never resulted in one of those cute and nervous rants he did. He really wore his heart one his sleeve and was so easy to read. It was refreshing having someone like him around and I felt like I could relax, even if it was just a little.

Halfway through the meal I got him to open up about his studies and asked about the classes he was taking. Of course I knew a good number of things from his resume, but I wanted to hear about it from him personally, watch his enthusiasm run away with him. I ended up keeping him longer after all and hoped he would be able to get some sleep before he had to get up. Once I paid for our food, I opened the passenger door for him to get into the car.

"Mr. Todoroki… y-you're really such a gentleman and you've been so kind to me." Midoriya stared up at me, eyes sparkling in delight. "You're really too nice and I'm so happy. I had a great time and I know I owe you a lot, but I'll pay you back and… and I'll work really hard to make it up to you. I'm really thankful and I just—"

This time, he cut himself off and flung his arms around me, hugging me tight while burying his face against my chest. I froze for a second in surprise and then slowly ran my fingers through his thick and soft hair.

"I'm flattered you think so, although if you insist on paying me back then I would rather you did it through hard work instead of money. I have enough of that." I said and then added in a warmer tone, "What I need is more people like you." Honest, dedicated . . . bright.

He squeezed me tighter and nodded against me. "I'll do my best." He mumbled, words muffled as he spoke into my shirt and continued to cling to me.

He was too sweet and I was trying really hard right now not to give him more than he could handle. "I'm sure you will." I said, hoping clinging to me would become another habit of his. I could definitely make it happen one way or another.

"Mmhmm." He sounded out happily, nuzzling my chest for a moment before he stilled and pulled away from me as if he'd been scalded, coming to the realization of what he was doing. "I—I'm sorry!" He screeched, bolting into the car and slamming the door shut.

It amused me to no end how quickly he could freak out and I tried my best not to chuckle at him as I rounded the car to get in. Once I did, I noticed Midoriya twiddling his thumbs in his lap and staring down, shy as ever.

"S-sometimes I get excited and… I know I was out of line but… you're just so sweet and really handsome—I mean, not _handsome. _No, I mean you _are _but I didn't mean to say that! Ahh!" He covered his face in shame and groaned. "Just kill me now."

"It's alright." I said and leaned over into his personal space, reaching my arm across to cage him in. "More than alright."

His hands fell from his face and his green eyes were blown wide as he looked at me. "W-whoa, sir… you… you're over here…"

"Mhm." I hummed, staring down at his flushed cheeks. Red was such a good color on him.

"Hm? Mhm?" He blinked rapidly, squirming in his seat. "But… b-but… you're over here."

I didn't think I could resist after all, he made it so easy. "And what are you going to do about it, Izuku?"

"M-m-me?!" Midoriya stammered, hands moving between his legs before they pressed together and he averted his eyes. "Wait… I… What's happening?"

"I'm helping you with your seatbelt of course." I said as my fingers grasped it and I pulled it over him before buckling him in. "Safety first."

"Oh… _oh. _Yeah, right. Of course. Of course that's all… that's what happened." He let out a nervous giggle and began whispering to himself. "Wow my head is r-really in the gutter… what's wrong with me… stupid."

Honestly, how had he survived until now? It was a mystery, but I would be more than willing to protect and educate him. I decided to give him a break before I started in on him again and typed his address into my GPS once he gave it to me. He lived on the outskirts of the city, about a twenty minute drive from the area the company was in. I pulled up in front of his apartment building and let the engine run as I stepped out. For the third time that night I came around to hold the door for him, but this time I pressed him against the car when he got out.

I raised one hand to his face and gently ran the backs of my knuckles against his cheek. "If it's alright with you, I'm going to kiss you goodnight."

"Me?" He whispered. "Goodnight kiss?"

"Well . . ." I trailed, lowering my head and brushing our lips together. "If you insist."

Midoriya sucked in a shaky breath, leaning back on the car and staring at me in awe. "S-sir," his voice trembled slightly, but instead of pulling away from me, his hands came to my arms and fisted my sleeves.

I pressed my mouth against his and kissed him chastely, admiring the soft feel of his lips until I couldn't help but dart my tongue out to lick them. They parted beautifully in a gasp and I did it again, trapping the bottom one between my teeth to give it a little nip. His grip on my sleeves tightened and a tiny whimper escaped his throat that had me swallowing a growl. It was rare that I got like this, that I was interested enough to pursue someone. It was out of my control with Izuku and I didn't try to resist the temptation.

This was far from a sweet goodnight kiss, but I didn't feel guilty about it. I deepened the kiss and turned it into something more hungry, more passionate. My tongue danced around his own and my body pressed him harder against the vehicle. He let me do as I pleased and could only moan quietly in response to my ministrations. I wanted to hear more of that voice and see how high I could make it go, but I wouldn't push my luck tonight. I continued to thoroughly ravish him for a few more moments before breaking for air.

By then, Midoriya's hold on me had weakened and his knees were trembling. When his eyes fluttered open, they were half lidded and glazed over in the more lustful of ways. He was completely breathless, stunned but still not trying to get away. "Kiss…" was the only thing he managed to say, completely at a loss for words it would seem.

"You want more?" I asked and let my hands fall to his hips. Maybe I would push my luck a little.

He chewed on his bottom lip as if considering it. "It's okay?" He asked under his breath, watching me carefully.

I answered with a peck to the tip of his nose. "More than."

"O-oh… Thank you…" He smiled shyly.

_Shit._ I really, really wanted to keep him. I dipped down and captured his lips in another kiss, smiling slightly when Midoriya wrapped his arms around my neck. I took it a little slower and massaged his waist as I caressed and sucked his tongue. He kissed me back but was hesitant and nervous in the way he went about it at first. As the seconds ticked by, he became more comfortable and gave a little more until his trembling knees buckled and he let out a shaky little moan that broke the kiss.

"Are you alright?" I inquired, admittingly smug about his current state. I supported his weight between my body and the car while my thumbs continued to rub his hips.

"Don't know," Midoriya breathed, green eyes flicking between my own and my lips. "Hot… really hot." His face was redder than ever and he shifted on his feet slightly, causing his groin to rub against my leg and he gasped.

I inhaled a sharp breath at the feel of his growing erection and barely stopped myself from pressing my thigh firmly between his legs. "You should head inside to cool down." I said and brought my mouth to his ear, whispering deeply, "But make sure you dream about me tonight."

He shuddered, a quiet whimper escaping him. "Y-yes sir…"

I didn't want to dive into how I felt about him calling me sir, especially in this situation, but fuck if his obedience didn't get to me. I wanted him. "Good boy." I praised before I stepped away.

"Ah, um… sorry again and t-thank you. GOOD NIGHT!" Midoriya shouted, skin blood red before he ran away and headed into the apartment building, disappearing from my sight.

I sighed at having to let him go and stared at his building for a few seconds before I got back inside my car. I wanted to take things further, but I would do things properly. I had a plan after all and needed to handle Midoriya with care. The ride home was filled with thoughts of my new assistant and the effect he had on me. It was admittingly surprising how taken I was with him already, but I had no trouble owning it. No one had ever interested me this much.

.

.

.

I was walking into my office at six fifty three a.m. with a large cup of coffee to compensate for the small amount of sleep I had gotten. Almost at the same moment I sat behind my desk, the door opened and Midoryia came in with his own coffee. He was also carrying a stack of papers in his arm that he proceeded to lay in front of me. I glanced over the first page and noted it was the contract I had planned to go over with a new author we wanted to publish.

I had sent him most of the information he would need before I went to bed, phone numbers, access codes and my monthly planner. If he already had this printed out, he must have arrived here before me and sorted out his ID with Ochako so he could link his devices with our network. It was good to see him ready and eager to get to work. I took a sip out of my cup to help energize myself and then set it down to grab a pen.

I immediately started reading the document over, making corrections here and there. Midoriya busied himself around the office for a little while before his phone went off and he silenced it. I could see him working on it out of the corner of my eye, leading me to believe he was already acting as the middleman between the staff and myself. He was certainly efficient and a hard worker like he promised. I gave him free reign and looked forward to observing his impact on the company.

I was finished with the contract in under twenty minutes, taking my time to make sure the wording was to my liking. When it came to matters such as this I prefered to handle it myself rather than have a lawyer take care of it.

"Type this up and have it recopied." I instructed when I was finished.

Midoriya slid his phone in his pocket and hurried over to me, taking the papers. "Yes, sir. I got it." He said, tone soft and green eyes looking pointedly anywhere except at me. As soon as he had the papers, he made a beeline for the couch and sat down, setting the contract draft next to him to pick up his laptop instead.

His behavior wasn't unexpected given his shy nature and the way his cheeks heated up as I continued to watch him was cute. I wouldn't distract him from his work however, and I had my own to see to. I turned on my computer and set my focus to my tasks and emails. A great deal of things needed my approval and while it meant I had to work quickly given the size of the company, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

The next few hours were spent in silence, the updated contract being set on my desk before Midoriya was moving about again. He exited and entered my office multiple times and made me another cup of coffee when I had run out. I came to a stop at ten am on the dot, the meeting with the new author at ten thirty. My assistant sensed the pause in my momentum and came to stand at my desk as I was closing out of some documents.

"Is the meeting room ready?" I asked and looked up at him.

"Yes, sir." Midoriya nodded quickly, facing me though his eyes were cut to the side. "Everything is ready to go. Would you… um… need a fresh cup of coffee or anything?"

"No, thank you." I declined, trying to hide my amusement. "Mr. Midoriya."

"S-sir?" His face flushed and his eyes briefly glanced in my direction before lowering to the floor.

"Breathe. You're doing very well." I told him, hoping to ease his nerves a little.

Somehow, his cheeks colored even darker and he shifted his weight on his feet. "I'm breathing… I'm fine. Everything is okay. Maybe one more cup of coffee…" He quickly turned on his heel and walked over to the coffee pot to pour himself another cup.

It was obvious his mind was racing again, occupied by _other_ things. I decided I had made him wait long enough and addressed our previous encounter. "Were you able to get some sleep last night after you followed my directions?"

Midoriya's breath hitched and he fumbled with getting the lid on his tumbler, keeping his back to me. "I—N-no…"

"You didn't get much sleep? Or you didn't follow my directions?" I teased as I folded my hands on my desk.

He hesitated, feet shifting again where he stood, refusing to turn around. "No sleep. I couldn't…"

"Hm." I wasn't too guilty over the fact.

"W-well…" He stammered, tapping his tumbler with his fingertips while swaying side to side a bit. "A lot happened and I was just so excited and everything—I mean _after that _you know. That's what I meant, not _that _kind of excited but… well I was, just… I had to do something about it and—and I did but I was thinking so much and couldn't settle down so I made coffee. It was time to leave before I knew it so it just couldn't be helped but I did try, I promise I did… doesn't matter I'm not even tired anyway and all these thoughts—I just—"

I had gotten up from my chair during his rant and rested my hands against the counter on either side of him. "Izuku."

Sucking in a sharp breath, Midoriya stiffened completely and then gulped. "Sir…"

"If you turn around, I'm going to kiss you again."

"K-kiss?" He whispered, setting his tumbler on the counter with shaky hands. "Y-you mean… you want to?"

If he wanted to hear me say it then I would. "I do. Very much so."

"Oh my… I'm—you're…" He breathed shakily and slowly turned around to face me. For the first time, his big green eyes raised to gaze into mine while he chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. "R-really? You want to?"

I pecked his freckled nose. "I want to." I said, not waiting any longer to graze my mouth against his. "And I'm going to."

He let out the shakiest of exhales through parted lips and raised his hands to cling onto my sleeves, knees beginning to tremble. When I finally kissed him, it was soft and subtle, but more than enough to make him melt into me. A soft and wanton moan sounded in his throat as he returned the kiss tenderly, being even slower and cautious too.

My arms went around his waist to pull him closer to me, but I kept the kiss sweet and gentle. I slowly explored his mouth and encouraged more sounds with teasing sucks. He fit so perfectly in my embrace and tasted heavenly. I was intent on making those lips blossom a pretty shade of red, not letting up for several minutes as we breathed through our noses.

I had to give him a break before he passed out though and switched to kissing the area right below his ear as he panted. "You smell like honey." I murmured against his skin.

"Mm… S-sir I—"

He cut himself off and didn't continue. "Feel good?" I supplied, taking his earlobe into my mouth.

Midoriya panted out a quiet moan, holding tighter to my arms, fingers digging into my skin. "Hot… so hot."

It was the same situation as last night and we had roughly twenty minutes before the meeting started. "That just won't do, Izuku. You can't accompany me to the meeting like this." I mused, nudging his legs apart.

Leaning back further on the bar to support himself, Midoriya breathed even heavier and looked at me with hazy eyes. "W-what are you going to do? I'm… I didn't mean… it's an accident… don't be mad."

"I'm not angry." I assured him. "But I can't have a potential client see you all hot and bothered. How would that make me look?" I asked, doing what I wanted to the last time and pressing my thigh to his groin.

"Ah! Oh…" He moaned, head lolling back. Holding onto me, his hips girated forward so he could grind himself on my leg. "S-sir, that—that's…"

I licked my lips at the sight of him and my mix-matched eyes dilated with desire. "There you go, just like that." I said and raised my leg higher. "You have to take care of it before they get here. Time is running out."

"Mmph… n-no… my clothes… I—"

The mental image turned me on more than I thought it would. "They'll get all dirty."

He moaned again and this time it was louder, not holding back and his hips moved more, his erection rubbing even more firmly against my leg. "L-like this? But…" He paused to try and steady his breathing. It only grew more erratic though. "But _sir,"_

I really needed to talk to him about calling me that under these circumstances, it made my heart beat faster. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to." I told him, being serious for a moment despite my arousal. "I'll stand perfectly still and let you decide."

"No… _no." _Midoriya whined. "I can't… I can't…" He said that and yet his hips were rolling steadily, eyes closed and mouth hanging open all the while.

I removed one arm from around him and brushed my fingers over his fly. "Do you want me to open this for you?"

"Oh no… _yes. _Yes, please. Hurry." He whimpered between his panting, his hands shaking as they still held onto my sleeves.

Of course I wouldn't really make him walk around with a cum stain on his pants, but I couldn't resist teasing him about it. It was easy to tell he was close, however, I needed to act quickly. I popped the button open and unzipped his pants before pulling the handkerchief from my breast pocket. Then I slipped it inside his underwear, cupping his cock and ready to catch his release.

"You're almost there." I said as I watched him fall apart. He was beautiful. "Such a good boy, ready to finish for me."

His head fell to my shoulder and he choked on a moan while he rocked into my touch. It was only towards the end of his orgasm when his voice finally came out properly, so soft and filled with bliss. Midoriya was shaken all over, knees giving out completely as he held onto me and soaked up the pleasure he'd just experienced. I cradled him against my chest and carefully removed my hand from his pants. Crumbling up the thankfully thick cloth, I put it in my jacket pocket.

He was so warm now, having heated up considerably and I did feel a little guilty about him coming when he was running on no sleep. I started rubbing his back soothingly and hoped I didn't push him too hard. He was so adorable that it was hard to hold back and not break him. I would continue to ease him into this, getting more and more obvious about my seduction. Nothing that we did in this regard would affect his internship although I was eager to see the attraction between us grow.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly after a few minutes and continued to rub his back.

"Mmhmm… sleepy." He murmured, his head still resting on my shoulder.

Scratch that, I felt very guilty. "Maybe a nap is in order." I said, glancing over at the couch. If I gave him a little bit of special treatment, no one would know. Besides, it was my fault he was up all night.

"But… the meeting…" He breathed, tone so quiet it was as if he was already drifting off.

"I can handle it."

"Mmhmm." Midoriya hummed, breathing evening out as he lost himself to exhaustion.

I waited a couple moments until I was sure he was sleeping soundly. Then I picked him up and carried him over to the couch, gently laying him down on the cushions. He looked so peaceful as he slept and I didn't want to leave him. Even still I had to and checked the time on my watch to make sure I wasn't running late. Three minutes before the meeting was scheduled to start, that was enough time for me to grab the contract and head down to the floor below this one.

It was honestly a bit strange for me to be this focused on something other than work and I blamed Midoriya's smile as well as his freckles for capturing my attention. I wanted to learn more about him and his life, his likes and dislikes and . . . and all those things I hadn't wondered about before when it came to anyone else. His time was limited between the internship, college and his second job. I couldn't and wouldn't distract him from working either, I wanted him to learn as much as he could from this company.

I wanted him to succeed and evolve his editing skills. There was of course a fine line given our positions, but I wouldn't let that get in the way of my plan and intentions. It was time for me to share my life and myself with someone . . . and I felt like I had finally found the right person to try with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three—**_**Izuku**_

Beginning my new job had been far more eventful than I could ever expect and it hadn't even been an entire week yet. Currently it was Monday morning and I was sitting in my second and last class, left leg bouncing and pen tapping against my chin anxiously. It wouldn't be long now before I would be heading to work—to Mr. Todoroki and I was so excited to see him.

For the first time in my life, I had a really, really big crush on someone—and that someone just so happened to be my boss who looked way too good to be true. He was so princely, in every way a man could be, but he was surprisingly sly and flirtatious. I hadn't expected that at all. My own attraction to him was immediate, even though I felt like I _shouldn't _be attracted to him at all. I didn't want to come off as awkward, but I was constantly doing the most embarrassing things that I would undoubtedly never forget.

It couldn't be helped. I was totally infatuated with him—anybody would be. Mr. Todoroki was perfect and so kind. It didn't make any sense but somehow… he liked me too. He touched me once, made me come in his office, but since then he'd done nothing more than steal a few kisses. Okay maybe a little more than a few, but still not nearly enough and I was so angry because I was just too shy to go for it myself.

No matter how many kisses he gave me, I was still too hesitant and always overthinking everything. That was a habit I'd never be able to shake. Even though I knew he liked kissing me, I didn't feel like it was okay for me to go for it, so I just left it up to him. Because this left those instances less than what they could be, I often dreaded it. It would be nice to be able to take the initiative, but it didn't seem like that would be happening anytime soon for me.

We were always working when we were together, but we spent a lot of time together doing so. Sometimes Mr. Todoroki would ask questions about me and he always listened intently as if he really cared to know more. I was happy to tell him and sometimes I got brave enough to ask him questions too.

So far I had managed to ask two questions. The first was a major fail that I would never get over. We were talking about lunch and I asked what his favorite food was. I should have known that Zaru Soba was his favorite. The interview question made so much sense to me now. I shouldn't have been so stupid not to already know it and I had wasted an entire good question on _that. _

The second question wasn't as bad, but it still wasn't good. It was a follow up question to one he'd asked me, about my friends and I told him about Kacchan. Kacchan liked to say we weren't friends but I knew that wasn't true. We had been friends since we were kids and he was a great guy. Loud and a little cocky, but still a great guy. So I talked about him and then instead of asking about his friends, I slipped and asked about relationships that were a little bit… closer.

He didn't even get a chance to answer me because the word vomit had me too embarrassed. I got so hot that it only took seconds for me to jump up and leave his office. I never wanted him to answer that. I didn't want to know. I was just going to pretend nothing like that was going on or ever had.

When class finally ended, I hurried on my way, my laptop bag around my shoulders. It was just lunchtime so I decided to pick something up before heading in. I got Mr. Todoroki his favorite and myself a special house bento from the restaurant he had taken me to that night.

It truly was like a date, one I would never forget. I was burning up half the time, but it was so worth it and that night, I had gotten my first kiss. That kiss was everything I could hope for and more. He was amazing, he literally made me weak in the knees and breathless. I loved it. It made me so happy, so thrilled. I wanted more kisses, but I still couldn't ask.

Those perfect lips were on my mind as I walked into his office. He was on the phone, talking about something to do with his schedule, but he was quick to end the call when I came in. With a shy smile, I walked over to his desk and placed the bag holding our food on it.

"Mr. Todoroki." I greeted him, knowing there was no use in fighting the blush that touched my cheeks. "Sorry I'm late."

"Mr. Midoriya." He greeted back with a small smile. "How were your classes?" He asked, curiously looking at the bag for a moment before his gaze was back on me.

"Boring!" I huffed as I reached into the bag and pulled his dish out slowly. After setting it down for him, I laid a set of chopsticks over it and then grabbed my own food, taking my seat across from him. "Basically consisted of a bunch of stuff I already know, which frustrates me. I want to learn new things and when they're not teaching me new things, my mind just wanders and wanders, next thing I know, I'm thinking up all kinds of things I shouldn't be—" oh no, the word vomit. "I—I mean, nothing too far out there or anything. It's… just you know, clean stuff."

Mr. Todoroki paused in digging into his noodles, a smirk slowing forming on his lips. "You don't say."

_I shouldn't say anything! _"That's… that's it. Boring day. Nothing special. But now I'm here, so I'm happy." That was probably oversharing a bit, but it wasn't anything unusual. I had a bad habit of doing that, it was common knowledge for anyone who knew me. I opened my lunch and separated my chopsticks to begin eating, staring at my food instead of him.

"It explains a lot." He mused almost to himself as he resumed eating his meal.

What could it possibly explain? His words didn't make any sense. Nothing was explaining anything at all! Or maybe… maybe he was seeing right through me and knew exactly what I almost gave away, even though I tried so hard to cover it up. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I shoved one of my sushi rolls into my mouth to keep myself from saying anything else ridiculous. It was eating at me though, even more than I was eating my food and I was chewing the sushi quickly.

"What are you trying to say?" I demanded, but my voice was not only small, but muffled as I still had a mouthful of sushi.

That was the end. I was ready to die. I couldn't take another second of this humiliation.

Mr. Todoroki chuckled at me before leaning forwards to wipe something from the corner of my mouth. "Don't worry about it, I'm simply observing some things about you. Thank you for lunch, by the way. I'll pay you back."

He was too much for me, definitely trying to give me a heart attack. It wasn't fair for him to touch me so gently or look at me like that… it made me crazy. It made me so hot. "N-never." I argued right away, somehow. The word just tumbled out of my mouth, but I was happy it did.

"Are you banning me from paying you back for things?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Maybe." I shrugged, trying to fight a smile as I took another bite of sushi.

"Hm. You've certainly put me in a hard spot here." He said, eyes lighting up. "I think it's only fair if I ban you from doing the same."

I gasped at that, almost choking on the food in my mouth but instead I swallowed it down, and that wasn't easy. I coughed after it was down and got my bottle of water out of the bag to have a few sips.

"Easy." Mr. Todoroki frowned, brow furrowed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm—fine." I said between coughs, but finally began to get myself together. "I'm okay… but… _no."_

He looked me over as if to confirm it for himself before he responded. "I'm afraid it's too late, I already banned you."

"No!" I scoffed, screwing the cap on my bottle and holding it against my hot cheek. Oh it felt good. "That's not happening."

"Well I can't revoke it. You know the rules." He said, taking a bite of his food in between. "No take backs."

"Heyyyyy," I whined, grabbing another bottle of water for him and setting it over close to him. "That's not fair… I don't need anything… ever…"

He shook his head. "Everyone needs something, but I will concede that money can't buy everything. Don't pout, Izuku." Mr. Todoroki said softly. "I'll kiss you after we're finished eating."

_No he didn't. _"What? W-well…" I certainly wasn't going to turn any kisses down, but he didn't have to just say it with such confidence. I liked it way too much. Pouting was inevitable whenever he did this to me. Teasing me so much. I wanted to tease him, but I didn't have the nerve. "Stop it."

"As you wish." He said seamlessly, another small smile on his face.

I didn't say another word, too busy eating my fill of my lunch. After almost finishing everything, I closed the bento box and placed it back in the bag before grabbing my water, refusing to look at Mr. Todoroki because I just couldn't handle it. All I could think about was the kiss he promised me. I knew he wouldn't take it back. A few moments later he was sipping his water as well, done with his own meal and I could feel his eyes on me.

It didn't surprise me that I was squirming in my seat, but I just couldn't take it. I had to look at him, feeling a little dejected that he was making me wait. The second our eyes met he patted his thigh, head tilting in question as his red and white bangs swayed with the movement. As if it was actually possible, I got even hotter and I was worried I may combust any moment, but my body moved on it's own. The desire for his kiss was too great to fight, so I rounded his desk and moved to stand next to him, heart pounding.

He stared at me expectantly and simply waited, although his hand reached for mine and threaded our fingers together. I swallowed hard, giving his hand a nervous squeeze. He wanted me to lean down here? Was I supposed to go for it this time? Or no, he obviously wanted me on his lap. I'd never sat there before and trying it seemed like a good idea, so since he was offering, I decided it best not to pass up the opportunity.

Steeling myself, I turned my body and carefully sat down on his lap, feeling all the blood rushing to my cheeks. I didn't care though, I wanted to be here. He continued to hold my hand as the other fastened itself around my waist. His grip was firm and his gaze was steady while he eased his head closer. Our lips met tenderly and he alternated between sweet pecks and lingering smooches.

It felt so good, not only did my lips tingle from every touch, but my whole body did as well. I missed it too much, having been thinking about it so long that I just had to kiss him a little more firmly, my free hand raising to cradle his cheek. He smelled so good and comforting, made it so easy to enjoy being so close and personal with him. The more we kissed, the more I got into it, not having time to feel timid anymore. Little hums that gave away my pleasure kept escaping me and eventually my hand slid back and into his hair, taking a hold of it while I pulled my other hand free to wind that arm around his neck. I needed to be closer.

Mr. Todoroki started to get more serious at my reaction and kissed me harder. The tongue that was quickly becoming familiar parted my lips and eagerly caressed my own. Fingers carded through my curly hair, soon coming to rest at the back of my neck when I received a teasing nip. The feeling of his teeth on my bottom lip was enough to have a moan rumbling in my throat. The rest of my body was beginning to react, or at least one part of me that I had hoped would remain hidden. I didn't want to embarrass myself again or be unable to do my job, but he just tasted and felt so good. It was too hard to pull away.

A haze of longing was overwhelming me—something he managed to make happen far too easily. I lost control, my body moving on its own to take what it wanted, scrambling around until I was straddling his lap instead. My lips molded against his again, this time taking the initiative and sucking on it. Then I gave it a little nip just like he had done to mine. A low growl vibrated in his chest and I heard him push some things aside before my back was suddenly flush with the top of his desk. He loomed over me, body resting between my legs, his mix-matched eyes burning. One hand was splayed on the hard wood at my side while the other cupped my member through my pants.

"Ah," I gasped, writhing on the desk, head falling to the side at the feel of his hand on me. I was so much harder than I thought and so sensitive. I'd never expected to have him touching me today—not like this. "S-sir, I'm…" I couldn't finish my sentence, both from embarrassment and from him suddenly giving my erection a firm rub, making me moan.

"My mind wanders too when I'm not careful." He spoke. "Although my thoughts tend to be a lot dirtier than the clean stuff you imagine. Right now, you're in the perfect position to bring one of my day dreams to life."

"W-what?" I panted, back arching off the desk when he gave me another rub. "Mm… that's… feels good."

He bent down, kissing the tip of my nose. "Izuku."

Oh, when he used my first name like that it really did things to me, making my skin tingle and my member throb. "Sir…"

"I'm going to make you come with my mouth, if you'll let me." Mr. Todoroki stated, fingers playing with the button on my pants.

_What does that mean?! _"J-just… from kissing?" I blinked at him, amazed at the idea of it. Not that it seemed impossible but I wasn't sure if I could handle it.

"Not this time. Try again." He said and moved further down my body until his head was right above my groin. His eyes flickered down to my erection and then back up to my face, smirking all the while.

_Holy cow. _Never in my life had I witnessed something more erotic and now a million thoughts were bombarding me all at once. "You mean… k-kiss there?" He couldn't be serious. My head rested back on the desk and I laid my arm over my eyes, panting with need and yet not knowing how to feel about kisses below the belt.

"I can do more than just kiss, you know." He pointed out and I could feel him tracing the outline of my member with his finger. "All I need is for you to give me permission."

Already I was a whimpering, quaking mess on his desk, but I wanted it. I wanted whatever he was willing to give me. Even wanting it though, I couldn't just tell him that! My face was already as red and hot as it could possibly be and my heart was pounding. Mr. Todoroki's finger continued to tease me, making my hips flex, trying to get him to give me more.

He was waiting though, determined to get his permission, so I bit my lip before murmuring, "Yes, sir."

Once the words were out, he quickly and easily freed me from my pants, grazing his lips against my cock. "So hard for me."

So hard. Really hard. His lips were so warm and soft and I was _so _sensitive. "Mm...Mmhmm." I breathed, gasping when he gave a little lick to my tip.

An almost inaudible groan sounded from his throat before he suddenly swallowed me whole. I almost screamed. The only thing that saved me from undoubtedly crying out loud enough to be heard outside of the office was because I moved my arm over my mouth and bit down hard on it, drool soaking my sleeve. I'd never felt anything close to this. Having him take me in like that—mouth so wet and hot. It was way too much, making my body spasm and eyes roll back.

His hands held my hips as he started sucking, not bothering to move his head. Then that skilled tongue curled and licked in a way that had to be illegal. My body wanted to move, but his hold on me was limiting and I couldn't take it. I could handle the feeling of his mouth on my cock like this—it was so much more intense than I was prepared for.

I wasn't prepared at all.

"S-sir," I whined, breathless and trying to find something to hold on to, but there was nothing within reach besides his hair and my own. I was too afraid to try and touch him, too blissed out to be in control and I didn't want to hurt him.

Mr. Todoroki slowly sucked his way up and left the tip of my member resting against his bottom lip as he spoke. "Patience, Izuku. I promise to take care of you. Make sure you keep that pretty voice quiet unless you want someone to walk in on us, seeing you all spread out on my desk."

In a desperate attempt to keep down my next moan, I bit my arm again, managing to muffle it slightly. He was way too much and my member was now pulsing steadily. If he kept this up… "Sir, I—" I whimpered against my arm, unable to say any more, unable to warn him that I was already so close.

One of his hands left my hip, traveling up until his fingers were at my mouth. "Suck."

I gasped, squirming my hips as I did as I was told, closing my mouth around his middle and index fingers and sucking on them. It made me even hotter and kept my mouth busy without me biting my arm.

"Good boy." He hummed before he was swallowing my cock again.

He took his time bobbing his head, sucking on his way up and licking on his way down. _Oh. _It felt so good—I couldn't hold out anymore and I couldn't warn him. My teeth closed around his fingers as my body thrashed on the desk, my orgasm ripping through me like an electric volt, hitting every nerve I possessed. My throaty moans were still relatively loud, but I was unaware. Just as I was that I was biting his fingers, at least until his mouth was off of me and the euphoria I was feeling finally began to wane.

"Ah!" I opened my mouth right away, cradling his hand to my hot cheek. "S-Sorry, sir… I-it was an accident!"

was staring at me with glazed over eyes, lips slightly parted before he swallowed hard. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart."

_Sweetheart. _My heart did a little flip at him calling me that, totally not expecting it. He said not to worry about it, but I was worried. There were little indents from my teeth in his fingers and rubbing them against my cheek wasn't helping at all. I didn't know what to think about that look on his face either, but I really liked it. A lot.

"I wasn't thinking…" I pouted, unable to help but feel concerned. I was doing everything wrong and it was embarrassing.

"You were perfect." He assured before tucking me back into my pants. Then I was pulled down off the desk and back into his lap, his chin hooking over my shoulder as he held me close. "Izuku . . . I want to ask you something."

_Oh no. _"Please don't fire me. I swear I didn't mean it. I was just… it was a lot and I've never felt like that before. Honest, I couldn't help it. I-it won't happen again, so don't be mad please." My mind was turning frantic with thoughts and I didn't know what to say to make it better.

"Shhh." He hushed softly and buried his face in my neck. "I would never fire you for something like that. What we're doing, it's separate from work. I know I haven't talked to you about it directly which is why I wanted to ask . . . Sunday . . . may I take you out on a proper date?"

_Date?! _I leaned back so I could gape at him, brows raising when I got a look at his face and noticed his cheeks had tinted red. Was he… Mr. Todoroki was blushing. He really was and it was quite possibly the best thing I've ever seen in my life.

He cleared his throat, glancing to the side. "You work on Sundays at your other job, but perhaps I could pick you up afterwards? If you want."

"You really… you mean that?! You want to go on a real date with me? Like… like when we ate together? I—I mean, I know that wasn't a date, but—"

"I'd like to consider that our first date." He interrupted me, gaze returning to my face. "Let me say this clearly . . ." He trailed off and brought his hand up to my chin, gently holding it between his thumb and forefinger. "I'm pursuing you, Izuku. And I won't stop until I have you."

My mouth fell open at the same time all the blood in my body seemed to collect in my face. He was intense. I wasn't ready. "Well… um… I mean I think I like dates. Yeah—I like them. I want to. Can we?"

"How did this turn into you asking me?" He asked with an amused smile. "Sunday then. I would love to go out with you and on more dates in the future."

Oh… Mr. Todoroki's smile was absolutely dazzling. I could feel my heart hammering against my ribcage and found that I couldn't look away. "Sunday!" I nodded excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. "My shift ends at four… and… and we can do anything you want! I can't wait, Mr. Todoroki. I'll do my best to be a great date for you."

When had I ever been this happy about something? Truly and honestly happy? It had been far too long… I could have cried, I was so happy, but instead I just winded my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. It didn't even seem fair to feel such happiness, but I couldn't help but soak it all up.

I had my first kiss. Apparently had my first date and was getting my second… and _other things _had happened too. So many firsts. It was amazing. I was so thankful for it all—so glad that I met him because he was the nicest man and so handsome. So sincere and thoughtful. Whatever happened, I didn't want to mess things up with him.

Mr. Todoroki rubbed my back, letting me sit and relax right on his lap for a long time while we spoke about what we might like to do on our second date and though I didn't know how, I managed to survive the discussion without overheating. Though I supposed if I could handle what happened on his desk, I could handle anything. Even if I was nervous and shy about everything when it came to him, I was determined to give him my all—both when it came to work and when it came to him… to _us. _

I just wanted to make him half as happy as he made me.

.

.

.

"Here you go, Izuku."

"Oh, thanks, Ochako. You're really fast." I smiled at Mr. Todoroki's secretary who was holding out a notepad with a list of author's I needed to contact back.

It really amazed me how many authors he worked with directly. He was so impressive and did so much, even with me doing all that I could to help him. I'd just finished speaking with Momo, the editor and was on my way back to Mr. Todoroki's office when she stopped me. It seemed I had a lot of phone calls to make, but the messages Ochako had taken were thorough in details for what the author's needed to discuss. She did her job well, as did everyone else I met and they made me even happier to be part of the team.

Ochako giggled and waved me off. "It's nothing, just better to get your messages to you as soon as possible."

"Right, thank you again." I smiled, giving her a nod as I left with the notebook.

Not wanting to disturb Mr. Todoroki as I knew he was currently engrossed in going through a barrage of queries from current and new authors, I made the calls outside of the office. He seemed more focused than ever, so the small lounge at the end of the hallway appeared to be a better option for me to complete my task.

I sat in one of the wide chairs by the window, taking my time speaking with each of the authors and making my own notes along the way. Most of them were just calling with updates on their current works and one was worried about meeting their deadline. It took a while to calm that one down, but I did. At least if they had a level head they'd be able to work more properly.

There were dozens of emails I needed to get to and my laptop was a necessity, so once I finished the calls, I made my way back into the office and found Mr. Todoroki in the same position he was in when I left. His eyes were glued to the monitor, his reading face impossibly hot. Yeah… I couldn't deny it even to myself. He was really hot and he made me hot. I wasn't sure how much more heat I could handle… yet I wanted more.

Closing the door behind me quietly, I walked over to the couch and sat down with my laptop, getting right to work. While he went through more and more of the queries, I went through all my emails from him of the ones he was interested in receiving samples of to reach back out to the authors myself… but so far he had only sent me two.

After taking care of those, I received a response from the first author, including their detailed summary and the first three chapters of their novel. I wanted to look into it myself, but didn't get distracted. I just forwarded the email to Mr. Todoroki and moved on to my next email. When he replied, I was surprised, but opened the email right away, putting the other on hold.

_Mr. Midoriya,_

_Read the attachment and let me know what you think._

_-Shoto Todoroki_

Brows creasing, I read over his email four times before glancing over at him. Mr. Todoroki wanted me to read this summary and the first three chapters of this novel? And why was he communicating through email when he could just tell me? My eyes raised from my laptop to glance over at him, finding his gaze still locked on the monitor. I didn't know how I should feel about this, but I was excited to be given such an important task.

Deciding it best to keep my mouth shut and do as I was told, I opened the attachments and started reading the summary right away. The author's details were pitching the story perfectly and I was quickly excited about starting the story, even though it had been a while since I read any romance novels. It certainly sounded promising and it didn't disappoint me, only three pages in and I was hooked.

The story started out so soft and wholesome, in no time at all I was cooing and swooning over the story, also feeling giddy at how beautifully written it was. Once I got started, I couldn't stop. Even when I got the urge for a snack, I carried my laptop with me over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water and some grapes. The first chapter went by so quickly, I was amazed. I was eager for more, getting right into chapter two while I ate the grapes I had in a bowl next to me on the couch.

Chapter two seemed even better, the story transitioning and going through a time skip that was wonderfully executed. Then I reached the third chapter and a couple pages in, came upon something I wasn't expecting. It was my fault for getting over-excited as always. When I read the summary, I didn't mind little details like the fact that there were some rather explicit moments written out in the story. It wasn't even something I thought about until the first scene was at my disposal.

I felt naughty. It was wrong of me to be reading such lewd content in the same room as Mr. Todoroki, yet I couldn't _not _read it. This author missed nothing, explaining the situation so thoroughly I couldn't go on. I couldn't stop either. The scene itself should have been fine—I could take it. Only it wasn't fine! It wasn't fine at all. There was… _dirty talk. _It was good. It was really good, but it made me hot in every way imaginable. As embarrassing as it was, reading it was making me feel all these things, making my body react and I had been chewing my lip so much it was beginning to ache.

"Making progress, Mr. Midoriya?"

"S-sir!" I shrieked, the grape between my fingers flinging across the office as I jerked in surprise. _He found me out. _I couldn't tell him what was happening and I hoped with all I was worth that he couldn't tell how hot my face was. I couldn't even look at him.

There was a pause, followed by that amused tone of his. "Now you've got me curious."

"Curious… about… about what? N-nothing to see here!" I said, tone way higher than necessary. Groaning, I made myself as small as possible and tried to hide behind my laptop.

"Hm."

_That's it? _Sighing in relief, I grabbed my water bottle and held it against my cheek to hopefully cool me down as I returned to reading. This scene seemed to be going on forever, or maybe I was just reading slower than I normally would. Taking in these details slowly to process them properly was a must. Anybody would… right? If they didn't that was their own fault. This was gold.

Each sentence came off more enticing than the previous and I couldn't believe that even after what happened on Mr. Todoroki's desk the day before—I was getting aroused. At work. With my boss just a few feet away. I wanted to look at him, really bad… but I wouldn't make it if I did and I knew it. Time was just ticking by and yet here I was, still reading this scene.

I hadn't started it over… had I?

"Ride my face like a brand new sports car?" Mr. Todoroki quoted. "Never heard that one before."

_No he didn't. _The bottle of water I was holding fell from my grasp, breath hitching. That line was from this very story that I was reading, one spoken amidst a lot of action. Why was he reading it too? He was supposed to be going through queries. With a quiet whimper, I shrunk down even more, unable to comment on the phrase. I didn't want him to know what I was reading yet.

Unfortunately for me, he had already figured it out. "I didn't expect this to be the kind of novel the author wanted to begin with. Although this hadn't been an attempt to tease you, seeing your flustered expressions are a bonus."

"I-I'm not f-flustered!" I stammered, hiding my face behind my hands. I was definitely flustered.

"You most definitely are." He mused, smirk clear in his voice. "However . . . should I be jealous that someone else caused it?"

"Jealous?" I breathed. As if Mr. Todoroki would get jealous. Ever. "Don't be silly… there's nothing going on over here… you just—go back to work." _Holy cow what did I just say?!_

He hummed thoughtfully before responding. "As you wish." He said and then added, "But I'm quite certain this feeling is jealousy, even if it's just a little."

He was determined to tease me. I would hate to know what he'd think or say… or do if he found out about the erection my laptop was hiding. I got even hotter just thinking about it. Wiggling in my seat, I tried to go back to reading, but my arousal was only intensifying and I couldn't go on… No way I could go on like this. I wanted to be closer to Mr. Todoroki, I wanted him to make me feel good again—like these characters. There was no way I could tell him that though.

It was getting harder to breathe and impossibly hot in the office. Before long, I was opening the top couple buttons of my shirt, needing some air. I needed a lot of air. "So stupid… it's not fair. I hate this so much. Why am I like this?" I ranted my thoughts aloud without thinking, pouting as I stared at the naughty words on the screen. They were making me naughty. Having all these dirty thoughts.

Taking a chance, I peeked over at Mr. Todoroki and found him focused on his computer again. He wasn't looking, so I thought to move my hand to my erection and try to conceal it more, or get rid of it, but even my own touch made me whimper. What was happening to me? This wasn't like me at all.

"Not now… you c-can't do this." I whispered, whining the words as I was both disappointed and taken aback by my body's betrayal. My hand refused to pull away from my crotch, instead pushing down again and making me choke on a gasp. I was going to have to make a run for the bathroom or something.

A loud sigh interrupted my turmoil, but it lacked any real annoyance. "You tell me to work and then proceed to distract me. You're not being a good boy right now, Izuku."

Why would he say something like that of all things in the world? I frowned, staring at my laptop so I didn't make the mistake of looking at him, but I didn't want him to be upset with me. I knew I was wrong. "No… I'm really sorry, sir. I am a good boy." But I wasn't a good boy at all… he was right. Here I was, hiding my hand on my very hard situation.

"Then tell me, are you going to stop squirming and properly finish reading? Or are you going to come over here and let me handle you while I finish it myself?"

"Oh wow." He was only making me squirm more and there wasn't a chance of me being able to get up from the couch. I had a job to do anyway. "I-I'm fine. Really. I'll read it properly no matter what. You gave me this job and I won't… I won't fail." I couldn't give up, no matter how erotic things were.

"Hm."

_Great, now he's mad. _I just couldn't do anything right, but I would read this story even if I died trying. It was difficult because I'd never read anything like this before. Not with this amount of explicit detail. And definitely not around a man I was so crazy about. There was nothing I could do besides ignore my unyielding and ridiculous desires while pushing forward. With a newfound determination, I got through the scene and finished the third chapter, but my problem hadn't gone away. I couldn't move my laptop and it was hard to concentrate, but I took my time typing up my thoughts on the story as a whole, even chapter three which was way too much for me and then I sent it to him.

Maybe if he was busy enough reading that, I could make a break for it. Mr. Todoroki responded to my email just as quickly as he had before.

_Mr. Midoriya,_

_I'll look it over, thank you for taking the time to review it._

_-Shoto Todoroki_

_Way too fast! _I grimaced and pulled my hand away from my crotch with great difficulty, forcing myself to think about anything that might make it go down. It wasn't working easily, but I was determined not to get caught. I had nothing else to say, too humiliated over the whole thing. But I had done my job and in the end, that was the only thing that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four—**_**Shoto**_

I was a little disappointed Midoriya didn't take me up on my offer to help him take care of his situation, but it couldn't be helped. If he didn't want to then he didn't want to and it was as simple as that. I supposed he took my teasing seriously or he honestly wasn't interested and wanted to get his work done. I had really needed to get my tasks finished as well, but I wouldn't have minded making time for him.

It was easy to tell he was struggling with the erotic novel, but he powered through it and emailed the work to me when he was finished. The second he received my confirmation email, he fled from my office to undoubtedly take care of himself on his own. Again this caused a frown to appear on my face although I told myself not to take it personally. It wasn't up to me when or if I was allowed to touch him and I wanted to maintain that.

He could say no and resist me as much as he pleased, I didn't want him to feel obligated or pressured. My objective was to seduce him, not take advantage of him. It wasn't that big a deal anyway and I was perfectly fine with it. I respected his decision and didn't say another word about it when he returned. Instead I focused on my work and went over his review. I finished up around four, went to a meeting at five fifteen and was ready to leave a little after six thirty.

Midoriya was packing up as I stared out over the city through the solitary glass wall. I was going to drive him home once he was ready, mind drifting towards our date on Sunday. I already had an idea of what I wanted to do and had been admittingly nervous when I asked him out. It wasn't something I could explain, but asking him directly had brought heat to my cheeks and butterflies to my stomach. That was a first for me.

I couldn't say with complete confidence that I knew what I was doing either, but I desperately wanted to do well. Truth be told a lot of people found me boring and Midoriya might change his mind after he discovers more and more of me. Of course I hoped he didn't, but unfortunately that was out of my control. Only time would tell and I would enjoy the time we had now. My thoughts were interrupted when the phone started ringing and I went up to my desk to answer it.

"_Mr. Todoroki, your father is on line one. Will you take it or should I take a message?" _Ochako, my receptionist, spoke softly—always sounding a bit hesitant when she had to call in regards to my father.

If he was calling at this hour there was a chance it could be important, though I did love making him leave a message. He had no choice but to call the office since I refused to give him my cell phone number. It wasn't as if he called me for anything else other than business related things anyhow.

"I'll take it, go ahead and put him through."

"_Very well. One second." _She cleared her throat and the line went silent until line one started blinking red, telling me the call was waiting.

I pressed the corresponding key and almost immediately my father's voice carried through. "-ar utterly ridiculous. Are you there, Shoto?"

He already sounded irritated and I took joy from it. "Yes, father. What is it you wish to discuss? I don't have a lot of time, I was just on my way out."

He snorted, clearly unamused and I wondered when it had gotten so easy to rile him up. "I'm not in the mood for your impertinent mouth. I scheduled a board meeting for all the company heads next Saturday morning. I expect to see you here at eight a.m. sharp, surely you can manage that much at least."

"No, I don't have any plans that day. Thank you so much for asking." I stated dryly. When would he learn that I wasn't at his beck and call? "I'll be there." I sighed, knowing better than to leave him to his own devices, but if it turned out to be a waste of my time then I would simply walk out.

I hung up without waiting for his response and looked up to find Midoriya sitting on the couch. He was watching me, done packing his things and ready to leave. "Shall we go?" I asked and rounded my desk.

"Yes sir." He nodded, standing up and placing his bag over his shoulder as he walked to the door.

I followed him out of the office and we took the elevator down to the first floor. It was impossible not to think about what my father could be up to, his meetings having quite the track record. I couldn't really afford to miss them given the information I would miss. Even still, I tried not to ponder it too much. The walk to my car was silent and I turned to Midoriya once we were inside. He seemed to be in his head again, probably thinking about what happened earlier with that new author's novel.

"Izuku." I called softly.

"Sir?" He voiced quietly, peeking at me before looking down at his hands in his lap.

I reached over and cupped his cheek, kissing his nose before suggesting, "How about we stop by that dinner again for dinner?"

Midoriya blushed and blinked at me, big green eyes turning wide. "Dinner? Not a date? I think that's okay… I mean, if you want to."

"A dinner date." I clarified as my thumb stroked his cheek. "A bonus date before Sunday. What do you think?"

"Mmhmm. I like dinner and dates." He told me, voice trembling slightly from nervousness.

_Cute._ I gave him a small smile, hoping it was reassuring and would help settle him. Then I pulled away to start the car and backed out of my parking space. Once we got out to the road, I kept one hand on the steering wheel while the other threaded my fingers together with Midoriya's.

His free hand rested next to ours, fingers tracing over my knuckles slowly. "I'm sorry I was so unprofessional today… I don't want to be that way. Really, I'm just not used to things like that, but I know over time I could be. Even though I was a little… flustered, I hope you found my review appropriate and detailed enough to help you make a decision moving forward with the novel. I'm going to do better for you, no matter how hard it is. I'm still growing as a person and learning new things—a lot of new things since we met. I'm really happy about it, _really _happy. But I can't help how I react sometimes and I'm bad. I'm so bad. All these thoughts all the time—I just can't shut them off and I don't know what to do about it but I'm not going to give up or give in. Even if—"

"Izuku." I interrupted. I suspected there might be a misunderstanding, but I was glad he told me how he was feeling. "I have absolutely no problem with what happened or your performance. I was only teasing you and offering an invitation to help you out. I'm sorry I made you feel like you weren't doing a good job, sweetheart. The review you wrote was well done and objective when it came to editing. It has made my decision about the author and their novel a lot easier." I told him, stroking the back of his hand with my thumb. "And I adore your reactions, you know. I strive to get them any chance I get. Honestly, I'm the bad one."

"N-no you're not. You're so sweet and nice… I think you're perfect. I'm the one who got—well—_you know, _j-just from reading…"

I still felt a little jealous over that. "Hm. It's a good thing you're on the shy and timid side, otherwise you could make me like that without lifting a finger." I confessed, trying not to think about it too much. "And I'm far from perfect, but thank you for saying so."

Midoriya began picking at my fingertips with his own, shifting in his seat slightly. "You mean… sometimes you get shy too?" He asked carefully, continuing to play with my fingers.

I had only gotten shy once, but who's to say what the future would bring. "Shy and aroused." I said unabashedly.

"A-aroused?" He whispered after a gasp, fingers halting their movements. "So then… there's nothing wrong with it? It's okay that it happens…"

"More than okay." I assured and glanced at him from the corner of my eye. "You don't ever have to worry about that."

The look on his face said he would still worry, brows furrowed and lips mulling together. "Not at work though… that's bad. I shouldn't be so… I don't know."

"Shouldn't be so what?" I asked curiously, able to look at him now that we were at a red light.

"...bad." He mumbled, turning his head to face the window next to him.

Realizing what he meant and why he kept using that word, I mentally kicked myself for not noticing it sooner. "Shit. I didn't mean that you were really bad, I was trying to say you were naughty. But in a good way. You're still my good boy, Izuku."

Breath hitching, Midoriya squeezed my hand and turned his head back to face me. "You mean it?"

"I mean it." I said and leaned over to place a soft kiss on his lips.

When I pulled my lips back a bit, his parted further and he breathed in shakily. He moved in, just a bit as if to kiss me again, but then stopped and pulled away to straighten himself in his seat. I chuckled as he tried to fight off a pout and looked back to the road as the light turned green. Another glance confirmed the obvious, his expression the one he tended to wear when he wanted me to kiss him. Not a sweet one, a real kiss that would leave his knees weak.

"After dinner I'll give you your dessert." I promised him.

"Oh?" He squeezed my hand again. "Umm… we had such a big lunch though. I don't think I'll be able to handle dessert too."

I couldn't help but smile at his response. "By dessert, I mean me."

"Oh… _whoa." _He started wiggling around again, raising his hand to play with his hair. "Umm…" he breathed slowly as if trying to calm himself and then spoke again, "do you… you mean like… you want me to do what you did to me?"

I certainly didn't expect that to come out of his mouth and I almost swerved in my shock. "Holy shit." I cursed. "No, I . . . well, that's . . ." I cleared my throat. "You're free to do as you wish, but I was referring to making out."

"Oh… oh no. See what I mean?!" Midoriya whined, palming his face. "I think—I'm a pervert."

If I wasn't still in shock from his words, I would have laughed at that. "What's wrong with that? I'm quite the pervert myself when it comes to you."

He didn't say anything in response, too flustered and embarrassed to do anything but cover his eyes with his hand. The other still held on to mine and I could hear the subtle shift in his breathing. It was apparent he was having another one of his thoughtful moments, mind racing again. I left it at that for the rest of the car ride and gave us both a break before we overheated. Soon we reached the diner and it was a lot busier than last time, only a few parking spaces open. A hum of indistinct chatter filled our ears once we were inside.

I asked for a booth like last time, pleased to find that they had one free. We were seated in the back of the diner and I sat beside Midoriya instead of across from him. He looked surprised that I'd chosen to sit next to him and slid closer to the wall as if I needed more space.

"I didn't know you wanted this side, sir." He said as he fiddled with his thumbs in his lap, cheeks red as ever. "Do you… do you want me to move over there?"

"No, this is perfect." I said as I picked up the menu, thinking about going with something else other than my favorite tonight. "Hm. Tantanmen? I don't remember this being on the menu before, it must be new." I wasn't familiar with the dish either.

"Oh, I've had that before." Midoriya smiled at me, scooting back closer to peer at my menu instead of opening his own. "I think I'll have the Katsudon though. It's my favorite."

I quickly filed that information away for later. "It is really good." Not as good as Zaru Soba of course, but still delicious.

I waved over a waitress and we ordered, both of us getting water to drink. I asked him about how he was settling into the company, what he thought so far of the staff and things like that. His green eyes lit up as he started rambling on about work and how much he was learning. He was excited and grateful for any chance to edit, handling the editors themselves with a persistent but not overbearing attitude. He was absolutely adorable when he got like this and I silently listened to his experiences thus far. The conversation paused when our food arrived however, smelling fantastic.

Midoriya didn't wait to stuff his cheeks and I was momentarily distracted by the image he made, happily chewing with content little hums. If I had been paying more attention to my own meal, I would have realized that the Tantanmen wasn't at all what I thought. All it took was one bite and my tongue was on fire. At first I was frozen, helplessly clenching my hands as my eyes began to water before I reached for my drink. I downed half the glass to cool my burning mouth and a curse fell from my lips.

"Mr. Todoroki," Midoriya called, his face suddenly right next to mine. He was blinking at me, green eyes big as always, but filled with concern. "What's the matter—your face is all red." He frowned and brought his hand up to cup my cheek. "Oh no… are you—you're having an allergic reaction, aren't you?" He gasped, beginning to panic.

"No, no." I assured and leaned into his touch. "It's just spicy . . . I can't do spicy food." It had been a long time since someone fawned over me like that.

"Oh no… I should have told you it was a spicy dish. I'm sorry." He rubbed my cheek softly while pouting. "Do you need anything?"

Well, if he was offering. "Kiss it and make it better?"

His complexion turned even redder than mine and he bit his bottom lip as if thinking it over. He looked conflicted and even a little worried, but after a moment he leaned closer and pressed a light, soft kiss to my cheek. Then he backed away, pulling his hand back to himself as I sat there in surprise. I didn't think he would actually do anything.

"S-Sorry… I know that didn't help. Um… w-we can share mine. It's not spicy or anything. I wasn't too hungry anyway, so I'd never finish it all. You can have as much as you want." He slid the bowl between us, staring out the window with his face turned completely away from me. "The rice—have some rice. It should help. I'm sorry I didn't think of that sooner."

A smile started spreading across my face, but I cleared my throat and schooled my features. "It would be wasteful not to finish it. Perhaps I could manage . . . the bowl isn't too big."

"O-oh… no. Here!" He slid his bowl further over to me and then took mine for himself. "We can switch."

I felt guilty taking his favorite food away from him, but was grateful for his solution. "Thank you, Izuku. I'll make it up to you."

"There's nothing to make up, sir. This is fine. I-I'm happy if you are."

He was so sweet. Still, I would do something for him in return. The rest of the meal went well and I insisted on paying again, telling him that the day he took me out on a date to eat, he could pay for the two of us. Next I drove him home to his apartment and kept him outside as I gave him his promised dessert. Needless to say his lips were beautifully swollen by the time I let him go inside, feeling extra greedy tonight. I simply couldn't get enough of him.

Work went on as per usual, although I toned down my teasing and tried to leave it for after hours. I doubted I could resist everyday and would be tempted whenever we were alone, but I would do my best not to make things hard for him. Literally. It helped that I was a little preoccupied with the details of our date and making sure nothing got in the way of it. When Sunday finally came, I drove over to Midoriya's second job dressed in black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. I parked at the back of the upper class restaurant and debated on whether I should go in or not.

He still had another ten minutes and I could send him a text instead, but I wanted to see another side of him that I hadn't witnessed yet. Ultimately I decided to head inside and went through the unlocked back door. It led to a break room littered with lockers on the wall and a table in the center. The place was very clean, almost brand new looking, but my focus quickly shifted to the open doorway. Lots of voices were calling out to each other along with the sound of flames and clattering dishes.

I entered the doorway and leaned against the frame, staying out of the kitchen as I watched masters at work. There were plenty of people moving around and I kept my eyes peeled for Midoriya.

"Deku! Get your ass over here!"

My gaze cut to the spiky haired blond that had yelled. Soon a familiar mop of curly hair was standing in front of him, his waiter uniform making my mix-matched eyes travel lower. Who knew it would suit Midoriya so well? The waist apron certainly made a difference.

"What is it, Kacchan?" Midoriya asked, looking up to the man who had what appeared to be a permanent scowl on his face. I recognized the nickname of his childhood friend, but was confused as to why the blond referred to him as Deku. As far as nicknames went, that wasn't very friendly.

"You forgot the side sauce. Take it." He handed over a small saucer with a bowl on it.

"Oh, sorry about that. No problem." Midoriya smiled and quickly left to complete his task.

He was hard at work here as well and I could tell he gave everything he did one hundred percent. Glancing down at my watch to check the time, I figured this spot was as good as any to wait and I wanted to see more of waiter Midoriya. Although a few minutes later my presence was noticed.

"Uh, hey there." A young man with attire similar to Midoriya's moved to stand before me. He had red, spiky hair and a toothy grin. "Are you the health inspector?"

I huffed at the question, amusement clear in my tone. "No, I'm not. I'm here to pick up Izuku." I explained briefly and wondered if the two were friends.

His brows raised in surprise. "What for?" He asked, sounding worried and suspicious.

"A date."

"_Date?" _He repeated, looking even more surprised, but after a few seconds he started laughing. "That's funny, Bro. Midoriya doesn't date."

I hummed naturally and crossed my arms over my chest, still leaning against the doorframe. "Midoriya _didn't_ date, but now things have changed. Progress is good, isn't it?"

The redhead continued to laugh until he snorted and then finally began to settle down. "Stop fucking with me. You're funny. But I'm watching you, Bro." He gave me a look and then walked away, going over to that gruff 'friend' of Midoriya's.

"Kacchan," Midoriya came back, still smiling brightly. "They have everything now. Sorry again. I'll be leaving now, if everything is okay."

"Everything is _not _okay, Deku." He turned on Midoriya, holding a pair of tongs toward his face. "The hell is shitty hair talking about—you and a 'date'."

"Ah." Midoriya flinched, taking a nervous step back. "What are you talking about? Who said anything about a date?" He started playing with the stings of his apron behind his back.

"Shitty hair. Didn't I just get that out of my mouth?" The blond scoffed. "Not that I believe it."

"H-how did Kirishima know… I never said anything. Unless… maybe it slipped. Oh no—I was thinking out loud again! Ah…" Midoriya released his strings to bring his hands up to his now red face and cover it.

The taller man smacked Midoriya on the top of his head with the tongs, making him blanch. "Deku," he ground out and Midoriya shook his head back and forth.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" He went as far as stomping his foot, pouting before he turned on his heel and started walking away.

Midoriya was headed straight towards me, eyes locked on the floor though. He didn't actually see me until he almost walked right into me. Then he looked up, eyes going wide and face flaming.

"M-M-Mr. T-Todoroki." He stuttered, taking a shaky breath. "You're here—_in here." _

"The plan was for me to pick you up." I replied and looked at my watch one more time before uncrossing my arms. "Your shift is officially over, that means you're mine for the rest of the day." I smirked and kissed the tip of his nose.

I didn't care that the others were watching, I was more than willing to shove the reality of the situation in their faces. Izuku was more than capable of securing a date.

"Ah—holy cow." He whispered, putting his hands on my chest and pushing me back into the break room away from prying eyes. "S-sir, you can't just kill me like that."

The action had taken me off guard, turning my smirk into a smile. "What's this? Are you intending to have your wicked way with me in here?"

"_Sir." _He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and smacking me on my chest. "You stop it. Right now."

I laughed, harder than I had in a long time, and hugged him in apology. "As you wish."

Relaxing into my embrace, Midoriya sighed and slowly wound his arms around my middle. He rested his head on my chest and breathed in deeply. "Hey. You smell nice."

"I'm glad you think so." I said and began rubbing his back. "How was work? Did you have a good day?"

"Yes, sir." He nodded and then tipped his head back to grin at me. "But it's a lot better now."

_Cute._ "That's quite the coincidence, I feel the same way." I told him and stole a proper kiss. "Let's get out of here so I can take you to the bo-" I cut myself off with a cough, almost ruining the surprise. "Our destination."

"Okay!" He giggled, pulling away from me and bouncing over to one of the lockers while untying his apron. "I'm really excited. I've been so distracted all day thinking about our date." Midoriya put away his apron and then pulled out a small bag and closed the locker. "I'll just get changed really quick."

"In here?" I asked, another teasing smirk spreading across my face. I would have to close the other door of course, but I wouldn't mind keeping him company as he got dressed.

"Wha—_no!" _He squeaked, gawking at me on his way over to the bathroom door. "S-somebody might see. There's a restroom just right here."

_Shame._ "You know I wouldn't dream of letting anyone else see you like that." I pointed out, just to be clear. "Go ahead. I'll stand guard outside the door."

"That's really sweet, sir. Thank you, but I won't forget to lock it this time. So, don't worry." He smiled and then went into the bathroom, the soft sound of the lock clicking a second later.

I stood outside of it anyway and leaned back against the wall as I waited. It only took him a minute to change and he came out wearing faded jeans and a green t-shirt. "You look nice."

"Really?" He looked up at me, seeming surprised but pleased by the compliment as he went back to his locker and retrieved his phone. "I mean… it's not like I actually do or anything. But I'm happy you would say it."

Well, I wasn't having that. "Why would you think so? If something suits you then it suits you, it's as simple as that. And I find those clothes attractive on you."

Midoriya closed his locker and smiled shyly at me as he walked over. "It's probably because green looks good on me… I mean—I think so. Maybe not…"

"I think green looks great on you, sweetheart." I said and threaded our fingers together, gently pulling him with me towards the backdoor.

He came along, squeezing my hand. Once we were outside, he walked a little closer to me. "Um… I have something for you. But… I don't know if I'm going to really give it to you or not."

I chuckled, expression fond as I looked at him. At least he was honest about it. "I'll treasure anything you give me, whenever you give it to me."

"Oh wow, stop it. You make my face hot and hurt all the time." He whined and yet he was still grinning, rubbing his cheek with his free hand. "I don't know though. It's nothing special like your handkerchief. And I'm embarrassed. I don't want you feeling obligated or anything. Ugh. I shouldn't have even said anything. Stupid. I'm always thinking but never think things through properly. I don't know what my problem is. I'm sorry."

We reached my car and I was holding the passenger door open for him, but paused at his words. "You won't know until you do it and while I enjoy making your brain turn to mush, I happen to think you're very intelligent. Try it out and see, Izuku, you know I'll tell you the truth. I'm not so scary, right?" At least I hoped not.

"No, sir. Of course not!" He shook his head quickly. "I just know you're so nice and you probably wouldn't want to hurt my feelings or anything. So I just—I just need to think about it."

His statement wasn't entirely untrue. "Of course I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I'm not going to lie to you. A relationship built on lies never lasts and big or small I'm not willing to test it."

"_Relationship?" _He breathed, swooning a bit before plopping himself in the car. "Oh… I was just taking things the wrong way when I heard that word. We've always had a relationship. Maybe it's not always professional, but I know that's what you meant. I would _never _lie to you, Mr. Todoroki. I'll always do my best for you. I promise. I'm glad you want to be honest with me too so I know that I'm really doing okay."

The word had simply slipped out and now he was misunderstanding me again. "No, I didn't mean our work relationship at all. Not that I would lie to you in that instance either . . ." I trailed and cleared my throat, face growing warm. "I was referring to . . . well, you know . . . further down the line my intentions . . . and of course I would ask you first, but . . . I would like to hope we would become boyfriends and . . . shit, I'm fucking this up." I said and closed the passenger door before I could embarrass myself further with my little rant.

Even through the closed door though, I could hear Midoriya scream, "boyfriends?!" And he was in the middle of one of his own rants by the time I got in behind the wheel.

"—expected this to happen in a million years. He didn't mean it like _that. _No way. I know better. B-boyfriends… nothing like this has happened before." He fussed with his hair and flopped his head back against the headrest. "I would be the _worst. _How could this happen to me?"

I apparently set off a bomb inside his head and was not prepared to deal with it. "Izuku." I called and reached for his hand after I started the car. "One thing at a time. Today, let's just focus on our date."

He stilled, even holding his breath as he hesitantly looked over at me. "So then… you didn't—never mind."

"I'm not in the habit of saying things I don't mean, but don't worry about that now. Instead I have a challenge for you." I said and put the car in motion, driving out of the parking lot behind the restaurant. "If you can figure out where we're going before we get there then I'll give you a prize. Saying the answer after you see our destination doesn't count, you have to guess before then."

"Ooh, Ooh! How many guesses do I get?" He asked excitedly, forgetting all about the whole relationship slip.

I thought about it, not wanting to make it too easy for him. "Two hints, eleven guesses, eleven questions and your time is up when we get there."

"Oh, wow. That's a lot! See you're so sweet, sir. Okay, okay. Give me one hint." He was bouncing in his seat now, all eyes on me.

Wanting a hint right away, he wasn't messing around. "It's related to sports."

"Sports?" He hummed and looked ahead at the road while thinking it over. "That doesn't sound very vague, but it is. Even trying to narrow it down is difficult. I think I'll need both hints."

That was interesting and unexpected. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." He said quickly.

I decided to be a little more generous with this one. "We'll need particular shoes."

"Shoes… hmm…" His thumb tapped my knuckles as he thought it over. "Well that crosses out the idea of going to any games because shoes wouldn't matter. Now to _play _certain sports, we could need different shoes. You've never mentioned any certain sports that you're fond of or anything, but I definitely think this means we're going to be actively participating in the sport. Something fun, that we can play together without it being too difficult. You didn't say to dress any certain way and jeans are fine, so I don't think we'll be playing anything that involves running. That narrows it down a lot. Somewhere we could still be close and relax and have fun, because you would think about things like that. Aha! I think I know."

Maybe I did make it too easy, maybe Midoriya was just that smart, but I figured it as a mix of both. Guessing correctly on the first try, however, I was eager to see if he would succeed. "Alright, guess number one. Where are we going?"

"Oh no. Not yet. I don't want to use my first guess and I'm not going to waste my questions—that will take all the fun out of the game." He giggled and looked over at me again. "Is it inside?"

That was a good one. "Yes."

"Is it something that we will be competing at?"

"Yes."

"Is it something you like?"

A change in tactic? "Yes." I answered, wondering how much that would help him or if he just wanted to know.

"Are balls involved?"

Clever boy, he might be on to me. "Yes."

"Is this something we can do again sometime?"

"Yes." As long as I didn't scare him away with my . . . style. "Six questions left."

"Do you have to pay to play?"

"Yes."

"Will other people be playing there too?"

"Yes."

"Will we get to sit down together sometimes and take our time?"

As much as he wanted to. "Yes."

"Afterwards, can we go for ice cream?"

That threw me off a bit, but I supposed it was valid. "Yes. Two questions left." Once he asked them he would have no other choice but to start guessing. Not only that, his time was running out.

"Are the first two letters B and O?"

_Shit._ He had been paying attention then. "Yes. Although I should have taken that bit of information out of your number of hints."

Midoriya hummed and smiled at me. "Is it bowling?"

"Maybe." I answered, loving how smart he was.

"Hey!" He laughed, reaching over and giving my shoulder a light shove. "Don't do that. It is, isn't it? We're going bowling!"

"Hm, we're going bowling. Well done." I said and gave his hand a squeeze. We were less than a couple blocks away now.

"And I get a prize?" Midoriya was all smiles now, even lifting my hand up to hold it to his cheek.

I pinched it teasingly, but started rubbing the soft skin after with my thumb. "You get a prize. One request, and I'll fulfill it no matter what. Choose carefully and make sure it's something you really want."

"R-request?" He faltered at that, pulling my hand back down to his lap. "B-but that's—I'm not… that's not fair."

"Are you saying you'd rather have something else?" I asked him as I made the last turn.

"Something else? Ah… n-no. But… well, you know…"

I knew, but I wanted to hear him say it. "You can save it until you're ready, but just like anything else, if you want it you have to ask for it." Except for kisses.

"But _sir. _I'm shy." He whined, starting to pick at my fingertips. "I don't think I can make a request."

"I believe in you, Izuku. If it's something you really want then you'll work towards it. That's the kind of person you are."

Midoriya groaned quietly. "Yeah… that's true and I do… I really want it." His leg was bouncing anxiously now.

I waited until I parked the car before I responded. "Don't worry, I'm not going to change my mind and take it from you. There's no expiration date so take your time."

"But—but… I want it now though…" He pouted, cheeks puffing out as he peeked over at me.

_Adorable._ "I'm listening." I said and refrained from moving closer, it would only scare him off and I wanted to hear what he would request.

Releasing my hand, he raised his to cover his face and hide from me as best as he could. Then he mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"A little louder, Izuku. I can't do it if I don't know what it is." I encouraged.

"You're gonna make me say it again?!" He cried, words still muffled by his hands, though I was able to make it out.

"Well make sure I can hear you, sweetheart."

Lowering his hands back down to his lap, he pulled in a deep, slow breath and then released it. "Promise you won't change your mind… or—or laugh?"

"I promise." I said and brushed a stray hair out of his face.

"Okay, I… I just want—um… If it's okay… just a kiss."

I would have laughed at the irony of his request, but I promised not to. Of all the things, he asked for something I gave so freely. It was so endearing and I didn't have the heart to break it to him. He might have wasted his prize, but then again maybe not. It was the first time he asked me verbally instead of casting a longing expression my way. Hearing his voice utter the words, I was overjoyed.

"As you wish." I grinned, closing the distance between us and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

They were as soft as always and I licked his bottom lip messily before sucking it into my mouth. Midoriya let out a soft, shaky moan and brought his hands up to my shoulders. He clung to my t-shirt, kissing me back tentatively as he leaned more into me. His touch was hesitant and unsure, but his hands soon loosened their hold on my shirt to instead slide up my neck. So soft and slow—careful. He was so careful as his hands cradled my face and he continued to kiss me.

His tenderness made me smile and I cupped the back of his head with my hand, the other braced the passenger door to support me as I surged forwards. Unfortunately I couldn't return his gentleness at the moment, I was too riled up and eager to please. Midoriya had curled back against the door, but his hands slid back, going into my hair and gripping tight as if you keep me in place. His lips parted for mine though he managed to keep up with my kisses and even went as far as timidly dipping his tongue out and brushing it across mine.

I groaned and dove my tongue into his mouth before snaking my arm around his waist. For once I let myself get carried away, bringing as much heat and passion as I could. I ravished his mouth with a wildness I usually kept contained and had him quivering against me. We made out for a solid five minutes before we broke for air, my body practically in his seat. I couldn't resist teasingly nibbling on his lips as we panted and I wanted to leave them a rosy red. It quickly led to more kissing however and I was on him again whether he was ready or not.

His taste was maddeningly addicting and he was so fucking kissable, how could I not reward his request with anything other than mindblowing? Midoriya was so responsible to each kiss, letting out soft little pleasured hums and purrs as he continued to hold onto my hair. I swirled my tongue around his at the same time I removed my hand from the door, sliding it down to the lever on the side of his seat. Then I pulled it up and fully settled myself over him as the seat went all the way back. The maneuver and motion wasn't as smooth as I would have liked, but I was able to keep our lips locked.

This new angle made it easier to situate myself and make the kiss even deeper. I wasn't cutting him any slack and gladly had my fill of him. When we parted for air once more, he looked absolutely appetizing with his flushed face and hooded, dilated eyes. He was perfect and oh so tempting. I wanted more.

"Was that satisfactory?" I asked, unfortunately needing to rein myself in before I got way too handsy. We were on a date after all and I at least wanted to make it inside the bowling alley before my hormones got the better of me.

"Mm. Mmhmm." He nodded, his whimpered response making his already flushed cheeks darken. "A lot…"

"Good." I said with one last lingering kiss. "Only the best for you, sweetheart."

"I-it was a… um… maybe too good?" He blinked at me, looking embarrassed.

A smirk appeared on my face, but I refrained from rolling my hips and teasing him. "There's no such thing."

"But _sir," _He groaned and turned his face away from me as if he could hide. "I didn't know… I wasn't expecting—I mean I just… and _now _I'm—oh no…"

He really had a way of making me reconsider, perhaps getting a little handsy would be alright as long as it was fast. "Do you want me to take care of you?"

"Ah," He squeaked, face blood red as he shook his head. "N-no, I'm sorry! I'm fine, really. Promise!"

"Hm. If you're sure." I said and sat up, adjusting myself so I could bring his seat back up.

Once I returned to my own seat, I decided to tell about the last time I had gone bowling as our bodies calmed. I knew the experience would be much more enjoyable with Midoriya though and hoped it became a memory he was fond of. I wanted to make him smile nonstop today, make him have fun without worrying about anything else. Today it was going to be just us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- **_**Izuku**_

Today was the day. Date day with Mr. Todoroki. It wasn't technically our first date, or even our second. But it was the first time it felt like a real, true date. Not that I didn't enjoy those dinner dates, because I did. I loved them. In fact, I loved any time I was able to spend with him and was always hoping for more. That's why today was perfect. Even though I had to work first and deal with a busy Sunday rush, I had been giddy all day thinking about it—about _him. _

It had been years since I'd been bowling. The sport was fun and I wouldn't mind playing more often, but up until now it had been just one of those things I couldn't afford to waste money on. Even before I started working, I never wanted to burden my mother when I was aware of her financial struggles. Raising me on her own after my dad's death wasn't easy and I respected her so much. That's why I would work my hardest. Not only for myself, but for her.

As Mr. Todoroki and I got signed in and rented our shoes, I looked around the very open bowling alley, the sound of people giggling and chatting mingling with soft pop music. The sound of pins being hit and scattering was the most prominent of all. Lighting was dim inside, but there were colorful fluorescent lights that gave the place an even more thrilling feel to it. The place even had an arcade in the back corner where I spotted many kids and some parents in there playing.

"Ooh." I cooed, grinning excitedly at the sight. I quickly toned it down and mentally scolded myself.

We were here to _bowl, _not to play around in the arcade and I didn't want Mr. Todoroki to think I was needy or anything. I wasn't like that… was I?

Once my shoes were given to me, I beamed at my handsome date and followed him to our designated lane. It was near impossible to contain my excitement as I set my rented shoes by our table and then turned to eye the variety of balls at our disposal. Peeking over at Mr. Todoroki, I smiled brightly at finding him looking too and grabbed his finger to pull him along with me.

"I hope I pick a good one!" I laughed, forcing myself to release his finger once we were close enough to test the balls. They looked big and heavy, but I was sure I could handle it. "Ooh!" There was a single green one among the bunch and I went for it right away, but was quickly feeling dejected at the weight of it. "Oh no…"

As quickly as I'd lifted the ball off the rack, I placed it back with a sulk. It was the prettiest one of all, but had to be the heaviest too. Way too much for me to play comfortably.

"Too heavy?" Mr. Todoroki asked and tried the ball himself.

"Yeah," I sighed, trying and yet failing miserably not to pout. "It can't be helped." There were lots of other colors, but none were as nice as that green one. "Maybe this red one…" I went for it next and found it to be a lot better, still having some weight to it without it being too much. It felt perfect when I slid my fingers into place. "Oooh! I think this one is okay."

"Alright, let's go get set." He said and tucked the green ball under his arm, apparently deciding on it.

It made me happy that since I couldn't use it, Mr. Todoroki could. I smiled and nodded as we went up to place our balls on the return so we could get our names added into the monitor. I liked seeing his first name up there and wasn't surprised that he put me in to go first. Since it had been so long, I knew I was going to be pretty bad, but that wouldn't take away from the fun of it at all. When everything was settled, we both changed our shoes.

"Guess I should get it started." I said as I stood up from the seat we were sharing. At minimum, I hoped I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of Mr. Todoroki—even if that had already happened multiple times.

After retrieving my red ball, I walked up to the lane and prepared to roll the ball. I didn't have an eye for bowling or anything, really I just had to hope for the best. My first try was laughable and I only managed to knock down a few pins, but I got a few more on my second try. The ball didn't go in the gutter, so I was thankful for that. Even if the first try didn't go so well, I couldn't shake the smile on my face as I walked back over to sit beside him.

"Your turn." I said, feeling excited to see him go for it. Mr. Todoroki would do well, he was the type to be good at everything.

He pecked the tip of my nose as he passed me and then picked up his bowling ball. I took a seat and watched him walk up close to the bowling lane, holding the ball with both hands. I was confused as to why he didn't use the finger holes and even more so when he bent over. Swinging his arms under himself, he rolled the ball forwards into the gutter halfway up the lane.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I hadn't been expecting this at all, but I had never witnessed anything so absolutely adorable in all of my life. I clutched at my heart, smiling wide as I watched him. He was _so _perfect.

"Good job, sir. The next one will hit for sure." I cheered him on, clapping quietly.

"I just need to get into my rhythm." He explained as his ball came back around. "And you know, since we're on a date and all, I would prefer it if you called me Shoto." He said with a lopsided smile.

I almost fell out of my seat. My heart was suddenly pounding, face turning hot. He really just said that. "I—I couldn't." I whispered, amazed that he had even suggested it. I really loved his first name, but it didn't seem right. He was my boss. He was older. Even if I tried, I would probably die every time and stutter more than ever.

"You most certainly can." He spoke with confidence before taking the green ball and repeating his unique bowling style. It went further this time, but still strayed and ended up in the gutter once more. "Damn. You're up, Izuku."

_Definitely not, _but I wasn't going to say anything else about it. He wouldn't understand that I would just die trying to call him that.

We got into our game and while I seemed to get worse after every try, Mr. Todoroki seemed to get better. The way he bowled really made me smile and think that he was cute, but once he warmed up he started doing amazing. The first strike had me clamping my hands over my mouth after yelling praises for him. Yet another time that I embarrassed myself around him.

I still did my best, but it seemed when he started with that first strike, he continued to get them—or at least a spare. His score was exceeding mine by a long shot. I wasn't surprised or dejected by the fact, I was just happy and I was having a lot of fun. Most of our conversation revolved around the game and him teasing me. It was never easy to handle his teasing, but that didn't mean I didn't like it.

On the contrary, I loved it a lot.

The further the game went, the higher his score stretched, leaving me in the dust before long and I had fun calling myself out while he kept telling me how great I was doing. We both enjoyed praising each other and it made for a very light and warm atmosphere. Bowling was fun, especially with Mr. Todoroki and I really hoped we could come again soon.

Once our game was completed, I showered Mr. Todoroki in compliments while he took my hand and pulled me along with him. I thought we were going to the car, but instead we hit the sidewalk and I looked up at him at my side.

"Where are we going now?" I asked curiously, though I was excited no matter where he took me or what we would do.

"There's a little ice cream shop down the road." He said and gave my hand a squeeze. "I'm taking you to get some."

I had forgotten about the ice cream, but the reminder had my whole face lighting up and I didn't hesitate to throw my free arm around him, bouncing in place and hugging him at the same time. "Oh, I'm so excited. I haven't had ice cream in a long time! Are we almost there?"

He chuckled at me and secured his arms around my waist. "Almost. You can see it from here."

"Where, where?" I asked, looking around without pulling away from him. He pointed out the small and retro-looking ice cream shop not far from where we were. "Oh my… this is—is this like another date? Or no… it's the same day so that means it's the same date. But really, if we're doing different things it doesn't seem like a single date. Maybe it doesn't matter but… but…"

He chuckled again, mix-matched eyes looking over at me fondly. "Our ice cream date. Two in one day sounds good to me, like a two for one deal at the supermarket."

"Two whole dates in one day." I breathed, amazed that the first one had happened, so two was really blowing my mind. Maybe I was a little greedy though, because I wanted a third. I didn't want it to end after the ice cream date. "Is two… a lot, you think?" I asked quietly, ears heating up.

"No." He answered simply. "I don't think it's possible for us to have too many."

Mr. Todoroki was the nicest guy I ever met, but I knew I was being too overzealous. It would be late, we couldn't really have a whole other date after the second one—we had to be responsible and think about other things. Like school for me the following morning and work for him. But if it was up to me, I may have never left his side at all.

"Thank you." I told him earnestly, touched that he would be willing to have another date with me. I knew that was doing too much though and I could be patient if I really tried. Surely we could have more dates on other days. I gave him one more squeeze before pulling back and starting to walk again.

Just a few moments later, the two of us were inside the shop and I was swooning at the seemingly endless options. So many flavors, it was going to be hard to choose just one. Mr. Todoroki was looking too, completely calm and cool while I couldn't keep myself still. It was just so thrilling.

"_Sir," _I tugged on his sleeve, finally tearing my eyes away from the menu to him. "I can't make a decision. Will you? You pick for me."

"Of course, sweetheart." He said and pulled out his wallet. "How does cookies and cream sound?"

"Ah, one of my favorites!" I beamed, but was quick to push his hand and wallet down. "Let me. Please?" I wanted to contribute, especially since he paid for our last date.

He hesitated, thinking it over before he gave in. "It's getting hard to say no to you." He confessed, reluctantly putting his wallet away and then capturing me in a back hug. "I'll have a rocky road."

I giggled, feeling victorious as I waited for him to let me go so I could step up to the counter and order. But he didn't. "Um… sir… I need to order." I blushed, not wanting to come off as rude.

"Go ahead, I'm ready."

"B-b-but," didn't he realize he was holding me? I tapped his arm, face flaming. "You're um… I mean, I—this is…" Now I was just beyond flustered and didn't know what to say. "Sir," I began again, whining. "I'll never be able to… I can't do it if y-you're holding me like this."

He hummed neutrally and then brushed his lips against my ear. "I'll let you go, but when you're finished I want you back here stat."

My knees buckled, but I managed to keep myself straight by bracing my back against him. I couldn't have felt any hotter and my heart was pounding hard, making it hard to hear anything else. Wiggling free before I died on the spot, I bolted for the counter and stammered out our order. After I paid for it, I stared at my feet, chewing on my lower lip as I waited. Of course my face was still ten shades of red, so I couldn't bring myself to look at my date. It would only get worse if I did. Our ice creams were ready in no time though and I made sure not to look at him directly on my way back over to him.

"Here you go," I managed shakily, even my hand trembling as I held his cone out for him.

"Thank you." He said as he took it from me. Next he opened his arms, leaving a space for me and patiently waiting.

The movement had my eyes taking him in and I closed the distance between us. "Maybe we should sit down." I suggested for my own sake because I feared my legs would fail me soon.

"Will you let me hold you after we eat?" He bargained.

I nodded, not needing to think about it at all. I really liked it when he held me. "Maybe… maybe in the car?"

"Hm." He agreed, appearing satisfied as he sat down at one of the small tables.

There was only one chair on each side of the table, making us sit across from each other, but I wasn't disappointed. Getting to look at him directly was really nice, even if I wasn't sure I felt the same about him looking at me. It never failed to make me squirm, but I loved it. I really loved it when those mix-matched eyes looked at me like they never wanted to look away. But just because I loved it didn't mean I could actually handle it.

Mr. Todoroki looked so calm and composed, so unbelievably handsome as he sampled his ice cream and let out a quiet sound of satisfaction. I was too caught up watching him to taste my own, way too distracted by the way his tongue licked at the sweet treat. I knew things about that tongue. Naughty things. And it wasn't good to be thinking about them now.

Soon his tongue began swirling in a familiar and way too indecent fashion. Slow and purposeful, licking up his ice cream and chasing after melted drips that went along the edge of the cone. All the while his gaze was on my face and the corner of his lips were turned up in smirk.

_So hot. _I couldn't help wondering if he realized how… erotic he looked licking his ice cream like that. It was honestly mesmerizing to watch, though problematic at the same time. I was left feeling self conscious even if I doubted I would look the same eating my own. Still, I had yet to taste it, way too caught up in him. My face was feeling hot all the time when I was with him, but that was the least of my concerns at the moment. I couldn't even say anything, just kept staring like I was in some kind of perverted trance.

Mr. Todoroki caught me off guard when he reached over and swiped his thumb over the side of my cone, catching the liquefied sweet before it could get on my hand. "You're melting." He spoke lowly and brought his thumb to his mouth for a taste.

"Mmhmm." I agreed, the breathy hum coming out shakily. I was melting, but the ice cream wasn't on my mind anymore. Not mine anyway.

The way he sucked the ice cream off of his thumb was _really _doing it for me. This was horrible, absolutely unacceptable. It was sick of me to be on our innocent date, feeling all… hot. Mr. Todoroki just didn't understand how alluring he made everything look. He didn't understand the effect he had on me and now I was feeling painfully embarrassed and _red. _

"You… you're—" I swallowed hard, wanting desperately to look away and salvage what was left of my dignity, but I just couldn't. Those seductive little licks were so enticing it was as if I could feel them on me instead of his treat. If I didn't escape, somebody was going to find out about my problem and it would more than likely be him. "S-sir, I—"

I almost asked if we could leave, take our ice cream to go instead, but I hated myself for even thinking about having to cut our date short just because I was such a despicable pervert. It was so humiliating and I didn't want him to find out because I didn't want him to think I was some kind of… hormonal teen.

"Sorry." I whispered, raising my free hand to shield my face as I dropped my head downward. I had to bite my lip to keep my thoughts locked inside my head. It wasn't even warm, but I was fearing an oncoming sweat.

"Don't worry about it." He told me, chuckling a little. "After we finish up here, would you like to head to my place?"

"Oh." I choked, feeling faint. Of course since he said that I would take it all the wrong way.

Before I met him, I wasn't like this at all. I really didn't mean to turn everything from innocent to indecent, but it just kept happening. If I went with him, I would probably just end up being worse than I already was. How could I really decline though when I just wanted to be with him?

"I want to make you dinner later tonight." He explained and grabbed my free hand to entwine my fingers with his own. "I hope you won't feel pressured by this, remember that you can always say no. I'll understand if I'm moving too fast or making you uncomfortable. I can't really promise that if you come over I'll keep my hands to myself either . . ." He trailed with a sheepish smile. "But if you're alright with it, I would love to have you over."

His words had me reeling, unsure if I really was taking everything the wrong way or if… maybe he was being naughty too. Dinner wasn't moving too quickly at all, so we would just be at his home instead of a restaurant. No big deal. Thinking of him not keeping his hands to himself had my breathing shifting a bit, but I was sure I was just having my annoying perverted thoughts and he was innocent. He just wanted to spend time with me and instead of being normal and enjoying the thought of that—I was thinking about his hands wandering all over me… and his tongue too.

"I want to." I whined, squeezing his fingers. "But… but I'm…"

"Izuku." He called softly. "That magnificent mind of yours is overthinking again, it's written all over your face. Instead of stressing yourself out, why not voice your troubles to me? I won't judge you, sweetheart, and I enjoy hearing your thoughts. I'm certain we can figure it out together."

I couldn't hide from him and I felt guilty for trying to, but it was hard to just admit that my mind had lost all of its purity. "I-it's not your fault but… sometimes—most of the time… I don't mean to, I promise. It just happens and it makes me so upset but… but it's worst of all that I l-like it. Don't be mad, I know it's wrong, but I just keep going _there. _You said it was okay, but it's not. I keep telling myself to t-take care of things… but when I'm not with you, I don't feel like this. That sounds horrible, I know, but I just—I really… _really… _oh gosh." It couldn't get any worse than this.

Mr. Todoroki was silent for a moment while he took in my words. Then he let go of my hand to move his chair closer, sitting it down right beside me. "What if I told you it was completely normal?" He asked and took hold of my hand once more. "It just means that you're attracted to me. It _is_ okay and it's not wrong, Izuku. I know my teasing isn't helping you come to terms with all of this, but I can't really control myself either. I might not express it that well or show it clearly enough, but it's time I made you notice. You and I are the same."

He pulled my hand down to his crotch, pressing it against the prominent erection in his pants. I let out a surprised squeak and squeezed my hand, not the one currently feeling him though—the one holding the melting ice cream. I crushed it, making most of it flop on the table while the rest was a mess in my clenched fist. Right now, I was touching Mr. Todoroki… and he was so hard.

"Your expression as you watched me eat did this to me. I told you before, one look is all it takes. Can you really claim to be more perverted than I am?" He asked.

My situation didn't get any better hearing that. I was so flustered that I couldn't even breathe properly, or even care about the mess that was my ice cream. Never even tasted and amazingly I didn't even care. For a moment, I just stared at him unseeingly, and then finally cleared my throat and pulled my hand away from him.

"We're leaving." I mumbled, grabbing several napkins out of the despenser and cleaning my hand as best as I could while I stood up.

"As you wish." He stood up as well and tossed the rest of his cone into the trash without a moment's hesitation.

Even though my hand was sticky, I didn't bother going to wash it properly, too desperate to get away from the ice cream shop and safely out of the public's eye. His car seemed so much further now, even though my steps were much quicker going back to it. I couldn't even talk on the walk over and I got in the car before he could even walk around to my side. A strange sense of calm had washed over me, probably because my brain had short circuited after all the heat it was subjected to. After I closed the door, I slowly fastened my seatbelt while he got in the driver's side.

"My place?" He asked for clarification and consent.

"Yes." I answered softly, unsure if I was doing the right thing or not… but it didn't feel wrong. I wanted to touch him again.

With a single nod, he buckled himself in before starting the car. As we got on the road, I found my mind wasn't in disarray. I was just so aroused, thinking about how he felt and knowing that as much as I was attracted to him, he was to me as well. It wasn't until we were pulling up at his two story, grey stone house that the nerves really set in.

Would I even be able to touch him? I wasn't so sure I had the nerve to go through with it, even though I wanted it. If I couldn't even kiss him, how could I go beyond that? Even with my doubts, I was hopeful. I wanted to help him too, just like he helped me. However, I was unfortunately lacking the confidence that he possessed.

With a softly trembling hand, I opened the door and stepped out just as he made it around the car to me. Then I made the mistake of looking at him and he was so perfectly handsome that I nearly melted on the spot. This was what my problem was. He was just way too much for me and it was hard to believe that someone like him could want me when nobody else ever had.

"Come here." He said and held out a hand to me.

Taking his hand, I cleared my throat and struggled to settle myself. "Um… thank you sir, f-for letting me come. To your house I mean." _Smooth. _

"You're very welcome." He replied, tugging me to him with one quick motion. He kissed my cheek and then the tip of my nose before he took me inside. I didn't get a chance to look around, pulled into the living room and onto the couch. There, I was cradled in his arms as he ran his fingers through my hair and rubbed his hand along my back. "Relax. You call the shots, alright? Nothing has to happen unless you want it to. However, I'm taking this hug you owe me."

It was easy to feel relaxed when I was able to snuggle up to him, but at the same time my heart was pounding. "I like this." I murmured, breathing in slowly as I closed my eyes, resting my head at the crook of his neck. "I think I want things… but I'm afraid and I can't do anything. And I—I don't want to take advantage."

"I want you to be greedy, sweetheart. Be as greedy as me so I won't feel guilty." Mr. Todoroki told me. "You understand, don't you? I'm like the big bad wolf waiting to devour his little lamb."

Somehow that didn't scare me, it intrigued me instead. I knew he was more than capable, while I had no experience to go on. "Well," I began, clutching his shirt at his chest. "I am greedy. I want… I want…" no matter how badly I wanted it, I just couldn't say the words. It was so hard.

"You want?" He encouraged, cupping the back of my head. When I didn't respond he tried a different approach. "If you can't tell me, will you show me?"

_Show? _That was even harder. I lifted my head to look at him properly, green eyes shifting from his to his lips. "Really?" I asked quietly. "You won't mind?"

"I'd be delighted." He smiled fondly at me.

Mr. Todoroki wanted me to go for it and so did I. Though I hesitated from my nervousness, I slowly released my hold on his shirt to slide my hand up over his neck and to his cheek. He was warm and comforting even if he made me feel so many things I still wasn't used to. I was afraid of messing up, but I still inched closer to him.

My goal was to kiss him just like he kissed me, when it was so perfect and made me weak, but I was too frazzled and ended up kissing him just next to his mouth. I froze upon realizing my mistake and pulled back, feeling as if I was blushing all over. I tried and still didn't get it right, always making mistakes. I just couldn't do things correctly like he could.

"That wasn't—" My voice broke and I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling disheartened. After ruining my chance, there was no way I could try again and now he was probably getting sick of me. "I'm sorry."

Instead of words, I got an answering kiss on the corner of my mouth to mirror the one I had given. "Again." He whispered, running the back of his knuckles down my cheek.

I shuddered and peeked up at him. My stomach was fluttering and my heart was still going crazy, but with his permission, I wanted to try again. Maybe if I just worked myself up to it, it wouldn't be so bad. My movements were timid and careful as I leaned back into him, this time kissing his cheek and following with another longer one on his jaw. My kisses paled in comparison to his, but practice always made perfect. Being a firm believer in that was what urged me to try again, and again.

When I kissed his throat and felt him swallow, I slipped my hand back from the side of his face and into his hair. He smelled so good, just like he always did. An addicting scent that a little cologne and a lot of _him. _It was just so thrilling, being so close to him, getting to kiss him and soon the nerves faded, my body taking over to trail more soft kisses back up his neck. His hands slid to my hips and held on as he let me do as I pleased. His eyes were closed, head tilted back while he soaked up my affection.

It was a lot easier knowing he wasn't watching me. It gave me the strength to try for more, make the kisses longer and harder. I didn't think it would make me feel so good to be the one kissing him, but it did. Feeling dazed and ridiculously aroused, I breathed heavily against his neck through parted lips, trying to collect myself. It wasn't enough though, not even close and not knowing when I'd ever have another opportunity such as this one had me scrambling to move my leg over him. As I seated myself in his lap, I closed my lips on his neck and gave it an experimental suck.

I could feel his breath stutter and a soft and quiet hiss left his lips. Those sounds were empowering and I quickly moved my left hand into his hair as well. It was so soft and smooth, neat unlike mine. I was fisting it a little firmer than I meant, so caught up in the moment that I didn't even think before I let my tongue swipe up his neck. Just like he'd been doing to that ice cream. Once again his hands moved from their perch, drifting down to my thighs with a firm squeeze that prompted me into rocking my hips on him and sucking on his neck again—harder.

Mr. Todoroki moaned and squeezed my thighs once more with more strength than before. Those two things had me shivering in delight and repeating the process. Rocking my hips and sucking a little closer to his throat. He was hard under me and I loved the feel of it, so I grinded my bottom down with purpose and finally released his neck to kiss his lips. This time I connected perfectly, kissing him hard and pulling his hair.

He surged up into the kiss, but didn't try to over power me. He followed my lead and thrusted his hips up in time with mine. The unexpected move had my lips breaking away from his so I could let out a surprised gasp. He looked so good and I was starting to hurt from being so hard, having no choice but to rut against him and try to gain a little friction.

"Sir, I want—touch me. _Please." _I didn't think I could take another moment without it. I wanted to do more, but I was at a loss and filled with longing.

He turned his body and laid me down on the couch cushion, hovering over me with bright and burning eyes. His face was flushed as he grinded his hips against me much harder than I had. "Call me Shoto."

A strangled moan escaped me and I spread my legs further apart, hands still firmly locked in his hair. "Shoto," his name freely came from my mouth. I was too hot and bothered to think about it and wanted to give him anything he wanted. "Th—mm… S-Shoto, touch me more."

"Fuck, Izuku." He groaned in answer and smashed our lips together. My mouth was quickly invaded by his tongue and a hand was efficiently unfastening my jeans. It wasn't long before I felt it sliding into my underwear and grasping my cock.

He'd only just touched me, but it was enough to have me unable to respond to his kiss, too busy panting and whimpering as I writhed beneath him, needing to seek out more. I wanted more.

"Tight." I breathed into his mouth. "Too tight, t-take them off."

"Hm." He grunted, breaking away to get enough space between us.

He tugged off my jeans and then let them fall to the floor. Eyes were roaming over my body, but he was back on me almost instantly. My shirt was pushed up so he could mouth at my nipples and his hand went back inside my underwear to cup my balls. It was too much all at once, the pleasure of it all shocking me until I couldn't breathe. I could only wiggle my hips under him. I didn't expect him to touch me so much.

"Sir, if… if you do that—ah…" I wasn't going to last like this. He was way too good.

"And now it's sir again, huh?" He hummed against my chest, but he sounded amused. "Are you close?" He asked as his fingers trailed up my length. "Are you going to come for me, Izuku?" He fondled the tip of my member between his fingers, taking a hard nub into his mouth and sucking.

That was more than enough to make me fall apart. I came while trying to correct myself, nearly screaming out his name in a broken cry. The intensity of my orgasm whited my vision and left me completely dazed for a moment, body trembling beneath him. I never knew reaching a climax would be so easy until he showed me, but I wasn't sure if it was always like that or if he was just that good.

His head came up and he gently nudged my cheek with his nose. "You come so beautifully." He praised, fingers still working my tip and sending shivers up my spine. "Good boy."

Mr. Todoroki was apparently set on putting an end to me. "Mm. T-too much." I whimpered, head shaking back and forth at how sensitive I'd become and his words were so kind. "I'm sorry I—too soon." I wanted it to last so much longer and yet once again, I lasted no time.

"Nonsense." He brushed off and pulled his hand out of my underwear. "From what I've seen, you have good stamina. It doesn't matter how long you last when I can make you come more than once." He smirked, raising coated fingers to his lips. His tongue dipped out for a taste as he stared down at me. "Sweet."

"Oh… _oh. _Y-you _are_ naughty." I gaped at him, still trying to catch my breath. "Is it—really?" I swallowed nervously, wondering what his would taste like. "Is… is yours sweet too?"

His eyes widened and his cheeks glowed red. "Shit. D-don't say things like that. . . putting images in my head."

"I'm sorry!" I frowned, looking up at him apologetically. "I didn't mean to upset you, sir. I won't do it again."

"No, no. It's alright." He backtracked with a sigh and averted his gaze. "I'm not upset. Just exceedingly horny."

I stared at him, face softening as I pieced together what he was trying to say. "So then… you liked it? You tell me not to say those things, when actually… you want me to?"

"Way to call me out." He smiled, leaning back down to tuck his face in my neck. "But yes. It has crossed my mind."

"Me saying those things? Or… or… doing things?" I asked carefully, wanting to know.

"Both."

He spoke quickly enough for me to know he meant that. "I've been bad to you." I sighed, ignoring the mess in my underwear as I pushed myself up. "You're always thinking of me and… but I haven't done anything for you. I—I can learn though. I want to learn."

"You know it's not something I would ever demand of you and there isn't any rush." He told me and wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing me into a warm embrace. "But if you're ready and willing, I'll teach you everything you want to know."

"I want to make you feel good too." I admitted shyly, resting my head on his chest. "It's not fair if I get to have all of the um… fun."

He chuckled at my delicacy. "We'll start small and then work our way up. How does that sound?"

"Small like… just kisses?" I wasn't sure if that would be enough. He probably wasn't as sensitive as me.

"Small as in like touches." He said and brushed his lips against my ear. "Can you handle me, Izuku?"

I shuddered, his warm breath and seductive voice working me back up again. "I can!" I nodded eagerly. "I can—wait… you don't… you don't want me to kiss it?" I was a little stunned and slightly offended. Just because I wasn't practiced didn't mean I would be horrible.

His breath hitched and I would have missed it if he wasn't right at my ear. "You can do whatever you want to it, sweetheart."

Scoffing, I turned my nose up and didn't look at him. "No. You don't want it so I'm not doing it." Whoa, where was this attitude coming from?

"Don't be mad, I do want it. Honest." He said, kissing my cheek in an attempt to appease me. "I'll beg you for it if you want me to."

"Beg me?" I whispered, eyes widening as I moved my hands to his chest. "Then you mean it… you really want it?" It was so exciting. A little nerve wracking too, but mostly exciting.

"I do." He answered and started mouthing at my jaw. "Very much so."

And I wanted to do it just as much. Maybe more. "Then let me." I told him quietly, trailing my hand down over his taut abdominals on my way to his jeans. "And… I want to see you."

"As you wish." Mr. Todoroki stripped out of his shirt, taking a moment to wipe his hand on it before tossing it on the floor. Then he leaned back until he was flat on the cushions, letting me hover over him from between his legs. "I'm all yours."

"All mine." I breathed out, heart warming at the thought. He was so beautiful, making it so my eyes couldn't decide where to look, so I just took in all of him while rubbing my hands up and down his newly exposed torso. I'd never seen such perfection. "You mean it?"

I glanced up to meet his gaze as I reached the hem of his jeans, trailing my finger across his lower abdomen just above it. Once again, I was achingly hard—but so was he.

"I mean it." He said a little breathily, gaze focused on nothing but me.

"Promise?" I asked breathily as I unbuttoned his jeans and then rubbed my palm over his hardness before sliding down the zipper.

He grunted at the teasing touch and nodded his head. "Promise."

Never before had I been in such a position of power, but now, knowing that I was hopefully going to make him feel good like he made me feel was filling me with pride and a determination to do my best. The way he was staring at me was so intense it threatened to make me shy away. My face was scorching, but my will was strong. I was going to see this through, but wasn't sure if I could do it with those gorgeous eyes on me.

"D-don't look." I sulked, grabbing a pillow and putting it over his face.

"You're forbidding it?" He chuckled and moved the pillow away, but his eyes were closed.

"Yes. No peeking!" I huffed, moving the pillow back over his face even if I would have loved to see his expressions when he felt good.

"Hm."

Now that the pressure of being watched had diminished, I went ahead and pulled his jeans and briefs down. It was bigger than I expected. Big enough to intimidate me, having my eyes going wide and my mouth hanging open. Somehow, it was even kind of pretty, though it was colored red, a slow but steady pulse making it twitch.

As I wrapped my hand loosely around him, I thought over the things he did to me. Of course I knew that it felt really good to have it stroked, licked, kissed and everything. Feeling at ease knowing that I was the one getting to make him feel good, I tightened my grip just so I was holding him more firmly in place and then leaned down.

First, I slid the very tip of my tongue across his slit, following with a more purposeful lick around the head. His member was hot, heavy and had already awarded me with a taste of his essence. It was smooth, almost sweet and salty at the same time. A very unique taste that had me hungry for more.

Giving him a few languid pumps, I started peppering chaste, open-mouthed kisses all around his tip. With every other one, I gave him a little suckle and every time more precum beaded from his slit, I was quick to lick it up.

I had no idea how he was able to do this, giving so much without taking anything in return. Just having my mouth on him was driving me crazy. It was hot, I was hard and Mr. Todoroki was shifting slightly. He wasn't making any lewd noises like I did, which I wasn't pleased with. I wanted to make him feel that good, make him moan and tremble just like he made me.

Maybe I was just turning myself on more than I was doing anything for him, but I wanted to do more. I wasn't going to give up, not until I made him come. Even if I had to go down on him all night, I would.

My hand continued to stroke him slowly as I trailed my lips downward, sucking the underside of his length all the way down to my hand and back up. It felt strange putting my mouth to use like this, but somehow it was hot. It made me so hot. He was so hot.

I would probably overheat soon, but ridiculously enough, I welcomed it.

When I sucked at his tip, I was awarded a little more of his precum. I heard him pull in a broken breath at the same time I swallowed, hearing it had me moaning around him and slowly taking more in.

"Oh fuck." He gasped and shifted his hips a little. "Just like that."

His words were unexpected and made my stomach coil with a tight, now familiar heat and I had to part my lips and pull back a bit to breathe. I wasn't the one who was meant to be feeling good right now, but my body had a mind of its own and everything about Mr. Todoroki was just so good. Anyone else would probably feel the same way.

Trying to ignore how much pleasure I was feeling, I closed my mouth around him again, going down and sucking my way back up. When he did it, he really took me in and it felt so good, but I wanted to focus on the most sensitive parts of him. It wouldn't do to go too far and end with me embarrassing myself, as if I didn't do that enough.

It didn't take long for me to really become engrossed in the act, mind clearing completely as I sucked on him, swiping and swirling my tongue whenever I was up at his tip. My hand worked constantly, having a slow but purposely motion to it. Every time he made a little breathy sound, it jolted straight to my groin, making me harder until I was rutting against the couch, breathing heavily through my nose and moaning around him continuously.

"Izuku." He moaned on a particularly hard suck and a hand ran through my hair. "Feels so good, sweetheart."

I couldn't help but moan too, eyes rolling back when I felt my body tensing up. My fingertips dug into his hips as I took more of him in than I had yet, surprised when he pushed into my throat and I didn't gag. Not that I could focus on that when I was coming. Shameful as it was, I couldn't help but fall apart. The pleasure was absolutely euphoric, making my hips stutter as I swallowed around him.

My sudden deep throating had quickly brought him to the edge and that last swallow pushed him over. "Shit, shit, _shit_." He cursed as he came, hand returning to fist my curls.

It was impossible to breathe anymore, I could only swallow and swallow until he had nothing left to give me and then I slowly sucked my way off of him. Amazingly, I was unbothered by the drool coating my chin and just stared at his softening member in a heated daze. I felt weak and tired as I desperately tried to catch my breath. My green eyes gradually trailed up his torso and to his face, the pillow nowhere in sight. His face was wonderfully flushed, perfect lips parted as he breathed, his eyes locked on me.

"Sir!" I croaked, throat aching a bit. How long had he been watching?

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm really not." He smiled up at me, expression both pleased and satisfied.

It surprised me, but seeing him smile like that made it to where I couldn't be upset. I just sat back on the couch and then it hit me. I'd made a mess. I was a mess. The couch was a mess. Noticing it had all the blood draining from my face and mild panic working me up, threatening to end the tiredness I was feeling.

"O-oh no… I'm… I'm sorry, I—" This was an awful mistake. It wasn't my turn to come anyway and now his couch was ruined and it would take me ages to ever save up enough money to replace it.

The tone of my voice made sit up and reach out for me. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's ruined." I nervously took his hand, wanting to crawl over to him but fearing doing so. "Don't be mad, please… I swear, I'll… I mean, it may take some time but I'll r-replace it, sir. I promise." It wasn't intentional, but I couldn't help feeling concerned and disheartened. My eyes were burning, even if I was trying too hard not to break down and cry.

"The couch?" He questioned and then drew me into his arms. "No, no, it's alright." He said and held me tighter when I sniffled. "Oh, baby, don't be upset. If I wasn't prepared for it to get dirty then I would have taken you to my bedroom. You don't owe me anything."

Burying my face in the crook of his neck, I sniffled again and felt the tears pooling. "I did it… I have to fix it." Mr. Todoroki was as kind as always but it wasn't right for me to ruin something and expect him to take care of it.

"There's nothing to fix." He insisted and started rubbing my back. "I don't care about this couch, I'd much rather put a smile on that face. But if it will make you feel better then I'll take my payment in morning coffees and kisses."

Even feeling emotional and guilty, I somehow managed to laugh as my arms went around him to hug him. He was too kind and amazing. Mr. Todoroki had become such an important person in my life in a really short amount of time, but even if he wanted to take things easy on me because he was so considerate, I wasn't going to give in so easily.

If I wasn't able to get the couch good as new, I _would _replace it.


End file.
